


(you drive me) crazy

by trixiespixies



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, College, College Football, Enemies, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Smut, au where female football is mainstream like mens, dancer trixie, football player katya!!!, katya looks like read u wrote u katya, trixie looks like as3 flower power runway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiespixies/pseuds/trixiespixies
Summary: Katya watches as if it were in slow motion; Trixie’s small heel of her Mary Janes misstepping off of the cement sidewalk, causing the curly haired blonde to tumble back, directly onto her ass.Well, what would’ve been directly onto her ass if Katya hadn’t grabbed her soft, manicured hands and yanked her back towards the yard. The two stumbled forward, Katya steadying them with a vice grip on Trixie.“Christ, Mattel, you could’ve busted your skull open.”





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is my first time in a long time writing a fic, and my first time using ao3 to post!  
> this work is complete fiction; nothing's real!!! i'm not completely sure how accurate everything is, but we're going to hope for the best and pretend it all works!  
> don't hesitate to leave feedback and critiques! it's how i learn and get better at my writing! x  
> thank you all for reading!!

“Run it again! This time, get your head out of your ass, Zamo!”

Rolling her eyes, star quarterback and college senior, Katya Zamolodchikova handed the football to fellow senior Violet Chachki, snapper for the team.

“Eye on the prize,” Violet teased, taking the ball from her best friend before lining up once more.

“We’ve been out here for almost three hours; coach Visage can kiss my ass.” The blonde growled, positioning herself behind Violet before calling out the play name, signaling the movement of the ball.

As soon as Violet had tossed the football to Katya, the short, but speedy, girl tossed it to Pearl Liaison, cheering proudly as the toss was caught flawlessly.

“Two more run throughs like that and we’re done for the day, ladies!” Coach Visage yelled, a grin on her sunglasses covered face.

Katya stared down the practice field of the University of California, Los Angeles, huffing out an exhausted breath before eyeing the group of dancers practicing to the side of the green grass.

  
A leggy, long haired blonde ran through the choreography flawlessly, leading the team of nine other girls while the hum of their music could be heard throughout the practice field. Katya found her eyes lingering on the tall girl’s thighs and curve of her ass; coach Visage’s whistle finally snapping her from the distraction.

“C’mon, Zamo! I’d like to get home before the sun goes down!”

The team successfully completed two more trials of the new play, all groaning in relief as the coach let them know they were dismissed for the day.

“You have two rest days ahead of you, ladies! No drinking or eating like shit, understood? Rest days! Be at the stadium at five pm Saturday evening; our first game starts at seven!”

“God, does she ever stop treating us like children?” Violet moaned once they’d stepped out of earshot, tugging her practice jersey off, leaving her slightly toned stomach exposed as she stood in her black sports bra.

“It’s the first game of the season,” Katya hummed, motioning to Pearl and Sharon Needles, also seniors, who were spraying each other in a water fight. “She wants to make sure these dumbasses are aware of that.”

“Like you’re aware of Barbie over there?” Violet teased, her eyes tilting towards the group of girls dancing.

“I’m not--”

“Pearl! Who’s the tall blonde?”

“Who? Trixie?”

“Yes, Trixie. Trixie Mattel.” Katya confirmed with a roll of her blue eyes. “I have a class with her.”

“Aw, does little Zamo have a crush?” One player, Milk, a junior, chimed in with a teasing smile.

“Zamo doesn’t do crushes.” Monique Hart, a sophomore, added, setting her water bottle down on the bleachers.

“Trixie’s slightly uptight,” Pearl added in her dragged out tone, pulling her long, white hair into a bun. “Plus, I don’t think the girl’s got a gay bone in her body.”

“Alaska’s made out with Trixie,” Sharon chimed in, settling her duffle bag on her shoulder.

“And you were okay with it?” Kameron Michaels, the team’s kicker, a junior, raised a perfectly shaped brow as her red curls stuck to her forehead with sweat.

“We were drunk at a party; Trixie pulled away from Lasky and pushed her mouth right onto mine. She’s got a hell of a tongue.”

“She seems interesting; always got a little something to say or ask in our anatomy class.” Katya shrugged, glancing across the field at the blonde with the high ponytail and pink shorts before grabbing her own duffle.

“I think Zamo has a soft spot.” Monique teased once again, making the quarterback flip her off.

“I don’t! She just seems extremely fuckable.” Katya defended herself, turning on her heel and making her way down the familiar path to the locker room.

She desperately needed a shower.

“Last one to the showers has to dump gatorade down Visage’s back Saturday night!”

  
Most of the sweaty girls standing around began to shriek and run towards the locker room, laughter falling from the group as Katya rolled her eyes, knowing it was tradition to dunk the coach after every first game of the season.

Coach Visage had started coaching when Katya had began football herself, during her freshman year of college. Their very first game had been such a victory, they celebrated with a dunk on Visage as if they’d just won the Super Bowl. Katya had been thrown into the game, throwing scoring pass after pass when the team’s senior quarterback, Shea, had been tackled and dislocated her shoulder. It was the first win for UCLA in over five years; Katya and the girls she was lucky enough to call teammates were to thank.

They’d been stars in the state of California, and in the radar of professional football recruiters, ever since.

“Katya,” Violet’s voice broke Katya away from the group, the shorter girl’s walk faltering slightly so she’d fall back in step.

“What’s up, Chachki?”

“You really don’t have a crush on that pink fantasy chick, do you?” Violet hummed curiously, tilting her head to gaze down at her friend.

“Jesus, Vi, I’ve already said like, twenty times, that I don’t. I just think she’s hot.” With a roll of blue eyes, Katya readjusted her duffel on her shoulder.

“I’m only asking because I don’t want you distracted, Yekaterina.” Her lips, which were normally outlined in red, were mostly bare after the long practice. Katya could see where they were chapped, and she couldn’t tell if it was blood or lipstick between cracks in her lips.

“Violet,” Katya groaned, playfully shoving the thinner girl’s hip. “I appreciate you looking out for me—“

“Katya. It’s our senior year. We’ve all worked our asses off; you especially. I just don’t want to see you mess up or waste what you’ve got for some silly dancer.”

The look in Violet’s eyes, blue eyeshadow cladded, was sincere, along with the soft grip she had right on Katya’s elbow.

“You have a future in this. More than any of us. I know you want to go big. I know you have to potential to succeed.”

Katya was slightly taken aback, though her shock didn’t last long. Violet and her had clicked and become best friends as soon as they had met their freshman year of college. Between Katya’s inappropriate outbursts and Violet’s quick wit in response, they were a perfect friend match.

“I know, Violet. I promise. I’m focused.” She assured the taller girl, her white teeth peeking out as she offered a smile.

“Good,” She nodded, mirroring her best friend’s smile before releasing her hold on her.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna finger-bang Barbie’s brains out, but.”

“Oh, you’re disgusting.” The taller of the two gagged dramatically, before she gripped her arm again. “You wanna make this fun, actually?”

“Oh, no, I see the wheels moving in your head. This is rare. What the hell are you thinking, Chachki?”

“Hear me out! We could make this season interesting. A hundred bucks says you can’t get her to fuck you before football ends.”

“What makes you think I can’t?”

“Sharon’s told me Trixie despises the sport.”

“Who would ever hate football?” Katya gasped, a frown on her lips as she processed the information.

“Look, are you in, or not?”

Katya sighed, rubbing her hands over here eyes as she weighed her options. She could either not get laid and stay broke, or get laid and make a hundred bucks.

“Before or after playoffs?”

“Until our season ends. Whether that means to the championship in January, or if we get chopped in December.”

Katya paused, thinking for a moment before shrugging.

_What did she have to lose?_

“Fine, you’ve got yourself a deal.” The blonde rolled her eyes, shaking her friend’s hand before nudging her and beginning their walk again. “Now, c’mon, you rotted roach; you stink.”

“Says you, the sweatiest pig of them all, girl!” Violet snorted, reaching behind her head to pull her dark hair out of its ponytail. “Oh, by the way, did you see the forecast for Saturday night?”  
Violet’s smile had twisted into a smirk as she pulled the locker room door open, both girls sighing happily as the cold air within the building hit their flushed skin.

“Nothin’ but rain, Zamo.”

—————

“And your UCLA Bruins are down by a field goal here in the fourth, ladies and gentlemen! There’s twenty-five seconds left to go with the ball on UCLA’s thirty yard line on second and eight. We’ve got our fingers crossed that quarterback Zamolodchikova and her gals can only work their magic!”

“That’s right, Kasha,” Another announcer, Tempest, chimed in with her partner. “Zamolodchikova has lead the Bruins to thirty-four wins with her time as quarterback since her freshman year. That’s only five losses in the last three years. Let me remind you, it’s drizzling rain here. Zamolodchikova performs her best in rain, according to stats.”

“Why do you think that is, Tempest?” Kasha Davis asked her partner.

“Nobody’s really sure! She’s never addressed it, just brushed it off with jokes. All we know is that the weather here in LA is in her favor!”

“Zamolodchikova has led her team to two play-off seasons. It’s her senior year here at UCLA; all fans are hoping the kinesiology major can manage a championship win for the Bruins to go out with a bang.”

On the field, Katya could feel her heart racing, staring at the large clock on the scoreboard with the red numbers of twenty-five haunting her. It was only the first game, sure, but she had won ever first game in the last three years. She couldn’t fuck it up now.

  
She watched the play clock tick down— _twelve, eleven, ten_ — before nodding at Violet and stepping into her position.

“UC forty-eight!” Katya cried out the play the girls had practiced into the ground all week.

It all happened so quickly; the play clock disappeared as the regular clock began to wind down, and suddenly the ball was in Katya’s hands. Trying to ignore the large girls from the other team’s defense attempting to grab at her, Katya’s blue eyes found Pearl at the five yard line. Pearl signaled she was ready, receiving a nod from Katya before she stepped forward with one leg and heaved the football down to her teammate, watching it perfectly twirl through the air before landing in Pearl’s hands.

“Liaison! I fucking love you!” Katya screamed over the deafening crowd, watching the refs signal a touchdown as the clock stopped at two seconds.

The blonde jogged to the sideline, ripping her helmet off and squeezing Kameron’s hand as she prepared to kick step onto the field to kick the extra point.

“Work your magic, Michaels.”

The redhead snickered, sticking her tongue out at Katya before slipping her own helmet on before making her way onto the field.

“Way to trust me.” Pearl muttered earnestly, a grin on her flushed face.

“Ever since you broke out of your shell last season, you’ve been a little star.” Katya cooed, her knuckles rubbing against Pearl’s head as she locked her bicep around her neck.

“Let me go, psycho!” The girl shrieked playfully, pulling out of Katya’s grip before sticking her tongue out at her.

Once the extra point had been made and the game was officially over, Violet nodded to Katya, nudging her head towards the bright orange tub of gatorade that sat on the bench. With excited grins, Violet unscrewed the lid before the two girls hoisted up the cooler, scurrying over to coach Visage. Katya gave the cameramen on field an eyebrow wiggle, dumping the blue drink down Visage’s back.

“You brats!” She cried, tensing up under the cold liquid despite the grin that curled onto her face. “You two are running extra laps at Monday’s practice!”

“Katya! I’m Alexis from ESPN, can I interview you for a second!”

The blonde turned, facing a dark haired woman with a microphone in hand and cameraman following her like a lost puppy. Katya nodded, letting Violet set the cooler down before offering Alexis a kind smile.

“Oh! Yes, ma’am, you sure can!”

Katya followed Alexis and her cameraman off the field, towards a more quiet sideline area. The dancers had began their celebratory routine in the middle of the field, and Katya’s eyes lingered on the curvy blonde; the one who had bugged her thoughts for the last three days as she tried to think of how to befriend her..

“We’re live in three, two,” Katya snapped her head back to Alexis, a smile on her lips as the cameraman nodded to signal they were on. “I’m here with star quarterback Katya Zamolodchikova, everyone! Katya’s just won her first game of her senior season; Katya, how do you feel?”

“It’s only game one,” Katya chuckled, blinking at the camera as she spoke into the microphone. “But every win is an incredible feeling. It’s a sense of pride, too. We go out onto the practice field at least four times a week, for at least twenty hours a week, and work our hardest. A lot of us girls this year are seniors, and we hope to make this season our best yet; by bringing home the championship trophy to make ourselves, students, and fans proud.”

She flashed a grin into the camera before turning back to Alexis, listening to her ramble off her next question, though she couldn’t help but glance over the reporter’s shoulder to watch Trixie Mattel drop into the splits to complete their routine.

_Fucking hell._

“Katya, who do you think quarterback is going to go to when you graduate?”

“Well, our backup, a sophomore named Laila McQueen, is fantastic. She’s a true powerhouse. We practice together during off season; she’s got a hell of an arm on her. She’s in the weight room at least two hours a day.”

After wrapping up the interview and shaking Alexis’ hand, Katya made her way back to the side line’s bleachers to gather her helmet and duffel bag. She was desperate to get home, take a hot shower, touch herself a bit, then fall into a deep sleep. She could feel the soreness in her back already from when she had been tackled in the third quarter, and she knew she’d soon be due for a massage with the team’s physical therapist.

“Zamo!” Violet’s voice called to her, a wicked smile on her lips as she held her own helmet in her hands. “Delta Xi sorority is throwing a celebratory party, and Miss Trixie Mattel is rumored to be there.”

Rolling her eyes teasingly, Katya nudged her best friend as they headed off of the field, which was almost empty as performers, players, and coaches filed out of the stadium.

“I wanted to go home and have a wank, not deal with all of this tonight.” Katya frowned, twisting her lips towards the left corner of her mouth.

“God, when did you become so boring?” Violet groaned, setting her bag down on the small bench within the stadium’s locker room before opening her duffel, gathering a towel and her small caddy with her shower necessities. “It’s our senior year bitch, we have to party until we’re sick of it.”

Katya knew that Violet was set on getting her way, so with a dramatic groan, she grabbed her own caddy and towel.

“I’m only going for an hour, Chachki. Just for the free booze! My orgasms always feel so much better when my head is spinning.”

—————

“Great throw tonight, Zamo!”

“There’s our star!”

“Zamo! Great fuckin’ game, dude!”

“You can’t graduate, we’ll be shit without you!”

With a giggle and high five to everyone greeting her, Katya walked down the long hallway of the sorority house of Delta Xi, also known as Milk’s, Sharon’s, and Kameron’s sorority. A few of the girls from the dance team, including seniors Alaska Thunderfuck and Sasha Velour, plus the loveable junior, Adore Delano, were also part of Delta Xi.

Katya hummed along to the random song by The Weeknd playing as she followed Pearl and Violet into the brightly lit kitchen, eyeing the bottles of alcohol on the counter before Pearl shoved a red cup into her hand.

“Adore’s _special_ juice,” Pearl emphasized the term special, wiggling her brows before drinking the strong mixture from her own cup, wrinkling her nose slightly.

“Tastes like shit, but only takes three cups to be wrecked.” Violet hummed, grabbing her own cup before offering a wave to one of the dancer team members, a sophomore named Aquaria.

“Aqua!” The dark hair girl shrieked, making Pearl fake a gag to Katya, who giggled behind her red cup.

“Aqua, baby,” Violet smirked, wrapping her arms around the smaller blonde. “You know Katya, right? And Pearl?”

“Pearl,” Aquaria turned her nose up slightly, making Violet snort quietly before Aquaria turned to Katya, a genuine smile on her lips now. “The famous Zamo. Your legs are to die for.”

“Oh,” Katya made a small noise in her throat, glancing down at her legs, which were covered by dark denim. “Thanks, I think.”

“I’ve seen them during practice,” Aquaria cut in, a playful smirk on her mouth. “You sure now how to get girls talking.”

“Speaking of talking,” Violet cut in, despite enjoying the interaction between the two blondes. “You know Trixie, don’t you? The dance team’s small, after all.”

“Oh!” Aquaria gasped, her eyes lighting up. “Trixie Mattel! She’s one of our captains! Her and Sasha; you know Sasha, yeah?”

Katya realized Aquaria was talking to her, the younger girl’s eyes dark with excitement and intoxication.

“Velour, right? I had an art class with her last semester; she’s good at everything.”

“Anyway!” Violet cut in again, her eyes lingering on Katya again. “Do you know where miss Katya here could find Trixie, maybe?”

 _Way to be subtle_ , thought Katya.

“Oh! She’s probably in the backyard, by the bonfire.” Aquaria leaned in, wiggling her dark brows at the two football players. “Think Milk’s trying to get into her pants tonight.”

“Then Katya better get out there and beat Milk to it.” Violet chimed, tilting her head at her best friend before taking a large gulp from her cup.

“Violet!”

“Oh, you’re into Trixie?”

Katya half expected Aquaria to be a bit bitter, especially because she had been getting _fuck me_ eyes from the younger girl within the span of the conversation.

And, honestly, Katya couldn’t complain; Aquaria was definitely hot.

So, she was slightly surprised and taken back when she saw the genuine shock and excitement on Aquaria’s face.

“Not into her, per se, but more of I’d like to get to know her better.” Katya shrugged, trying to act as casual as she possibly could.

“Well, now you know where to find her!” Aquaria nodded happily, refilling her cup with the special juice before turning to Violet. “Come dance with Brianna and I! We were just talking about the outfit you wore on the first day of classes. Latex in August while it’s tits hot? Brave, and incredible.”

Violet pointed to the backyard, aggressively mouthing _go!_ to Katya, who flipped her best friend off despite nodding anyway.

She dumped out the remainder of alcohol in her cup, which was over half, before filling it with water from the tap. She wanted to be completely sober to make sure she remembered anything Trixie would tell her. With a sigh, she turned on her heel and opened the back door, tightening her letterman jacket around her thin figure as the breeze blew through.

Trixie Mattel was just a girl; there was really zero reason to be nervous.

Katya Zamolodchikova only did nervous when it came to being on the field; not when it came to talking to some girl.

The sound of a loud, terrible cackle drew her attention to Milk and Trixie on a secluded, distanced blanket from the fire. Trixie’s head was tossed back, golden hair dancing around her, while her soft, slightly round face illuminated by the fire. Katya could make out the sharp lines of Trixie’s blush and contour, knowing it by heart after seeing it day after day in the light of their lecture hall.

Trixie’s makeup was bold, but then again, so was everything else about Trixie. Every day to class, she wore the tightest pink skirts, with matching shirts, and accessories adorning her neck and wrists. On days where they had to do some sort of lab experiment, Trixie would come in tight jeans that fit loosely around her waist but hugged her hips so well, along with her hair pulled back in a glamorously high ponytail and pink Chuck Taylors on her feet.

Trixie was beautiful, and Katya knew that she knew it.

As Katya stepped closer to the two girls, she could see Trixie’s body swaying slightly, despite the fact that she was sitting down. Her smile seemed lazy, her eyes droopy, as she focused on Milk beside her, while placing on hand on her knee.

“Milk!” Katya finally found her voice, deciding to speak before she pussied out. “Pearl is looking for you inside. She said there’s a clogged sink in the upstairs bathroom?”

Katya had no idea what the fuck she was doing, or saying, but she knew she needed to get Trixie alone.

“Oh, shit,” Milk cursed, setting her cup down in the grass beside the blanket before standing. “I’ll be right back, okay, T?”

Katya watched Milk hurry off, letting out a small breath of relief before turning back with a genuine smile to Trixie.

Except, Trixie was gone.

With furrowed brows, Katya glanced up, and could make out Trixie’s tall figure drunkenly moving towards the front yard.

“Hey!” Katya cried, setting her own cup down before rushing towards the curvy girl, gently grabbing onto her hand. “You’re wasted, Trixie. You shouldn’t wander off on your own.”

Trixie spun around, her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at Katya, who could tell her cheeks were pink from the alcohol; not just her makeup.

“Yekaterina Zamolodchikova,” Trixie hiccuped, a shallow laugh bubbling past her pink lips. “I can’t believe this.”

_Fuck, was she shocked? Flirting? Was she into Katya?_

“I can’t believe I’ve got the displeasure of standing next to you.” Trixie hummed, shaking her head in disgust before pointing to the front lawn. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get home.”

Katya blinked, trying to gather her thoughts. Had Trixie just said _displeasure_? Had Trixie actually just dissed her? Trixie didn’t even know Katya.

“Wait!” Katya cried, rushing over to the taller girl once more. “We’ve never even met.”

“And I wish it could’ve stayed that way,—" _hiccup_ "— yet, here we are.”

“I—” Katya stuttered, still trying to figure out what the actual hell was going on. “Am I missing something?”

“Not at all.” Trixie offered a sickly sweet smile, shaking her head before giving a tiny finger wave. “Bye!”

“Trixie!” Katya groaned loudly, still walking behind the sassy blonde. “Where are you going?”

“Home,” Trixie shrugged, humming softly to herself as she stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the sorority house.

“And where’s home?” Katya asked, cautiously making sure Trixie didn’t fall into the road.

“Wherever the wind takes me!” She grinned, pausing her walk to twirl around.

Katya watched as if it were in slow motion; Trixie’s small heel of her Mary Janes misstepping off of the cement sidewalk, causing the curly haired blonde to tumble back, directly onto her ass.

Well, what would’ve been directly onto her ass if Katya hadn’t grabbed her soft, manicured hands and yanked her back towards the yard. The two stumbled forward, Katya steadying them with a vice grip on Trixie.

“Christ, Mattel, you could’ve busted your skull open.”

“Oh, Katya, I’m—”

“Yeah, it’s fine, you’re welcome.”

“No, Katya, I’m—”

Trixie was cut off again, this time falling on her knees as she began to puke up the alcohol in her stomach onto the freshly cut grass of Delta Xi.

With a panicked widen of her eyes, Katya fell to her knees right beside her, pulling ringlets of blonde away from Trixie’s face as she retched with small whines. Once she had emptied her stomach, she let out a small, embarrassed moan, refusing to meet the blue eyes that stared at her.

“Can I take you home?” Katya asked softly, a little nervous to speak.

“I’m not fucking you.” Trixie muttered, sounding much more stable and sober since vomiting.

“Not to fuck you,” Katya rolled her eyes, pulling her keys from her pocket before shrugging her jacket off and wrapping it onto Trixie’s shoulders. “You’re in no state to drive. I just want to make sure you get there safe.”

“Who knew,” Trixie snorted, standing up slowly to make sure she wasn’t going to tip over. “Katya Zamolodchikova has a heart.”

“Are you going to tell me where you got this narrative that I’m a monster? Or are you going to keep acting like this and never say why?”

Trixie stared at Katya, while Katya stared at Trixie. Both girls’ eyes were narrowed slightly at one another, before Trixie shook her head and began to walk back down the sidewalk.

“Whatever, Katya. Just take me home.”

“Trixie,”

“No, just take me home. Please and thanks.”

“Trixie,” Katya tried again.

“Seriously, I want to go home!” Trixie snapped, turning to look at Katya, who was pointing in the opposite direction.

“If you’d listen, you’d understand that I’ve been trying to tell you that I’m parked over _here_ , not over _there_.”

It was Trixie’s turn to open her mouth, her cheeks darkening as she struggled to find some sort of response, before settling on a soft _oh_ as she followed after Katya.

Once they had both walked the short distance to Katya’s jeep, the shorter blonde unlocked the doors and wordlessly, and they both slipped inside.

Katya slipped the keys into the ignition, the soft sounds of Pink Floyd filling the car as she turned the volume a little lower. She pulled her phone from her bra, opening the GPS app she relied on religiously, before handing it over towards Trixie.

“Put your address, please.”

Silently, Trixie did as told, muttering a _thank you_ before giving Katya her iPhone back.

Katya watched from the corner of her eye as Trixie snuggled into her letterman jacket, putting her head against the cool glass of the passenger’s side window while watching the buildings pass through downtown Los Angeles. Katya noted that Trixie’s swollen lips were lipstick free, and curled into a pout as she kept quiet.

After about a fifteen minute drive, Katya’s GPS chimed out that she’d be arriving at her destination in three thousand feet, and she mentally stored away that Trixie doesn’t live too far from campus.

“Do you live with family?” Katya asked, finally breaking the silence.

“No,” Trixie answered, her voice slightly rasped. “With two other girls from the dance team. Kim and Naomi.”

Katya nodded, not really sure what to say next. Thankfully, the robotic voice began to beep, letting her know she’s arrived, and she quit the application before parking on the street; in front of Trixie’s apartment.

“Thanks.” Trixie nodded, her voice still soft as she unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

  
“Trixie, wait,” Katya sighed, putting her jeep in park before turning in her seat to face the intriguing girl.

Trixie turned with a perked brow, silently encouraging Katya to say what she’s got to say, though her hand remained on the handle.

“What did I do? I mean, why did you react like that when I first met you earlier?”

Trixie glanced down at her lap for a moment. Her hair, now falling flat, moving with her. She hesitated for a moment, before looking up at Katya with sincerity in her eyes.

“Katya, how much does the football program get every year? What’s the funding like?”

“I,” Katya paused, trying to rack her brain and figure out why the hell Trixie’s asked her this. “I’m not sure, um. Around $350,000, I think?”

Trixie can’t help but snort quietly, her lips pursing and nose turning up before nodding.

“How much do your uniforms cost, Katya?”

“Well, we get uniforms for home games, and away games. We switched to Nike recently, so not cheap. About a thousand per player, I guess?”

“How many players?”

“We’ve got around eighty-five.” Katya confirmed, knowing the answer to that question.

“That’s $85,000 dollars right there on just stupid uniforms.” Trixie commented bluntly, disgust on her tired features.

“Katya, do you know how much the performing arts department gets per year?”

Katya stayed quiet, only able to respond with a shrug.

“We get $100,000. To split.” Trixie answered her own question. “Dance, theatre, band, choir, and orchestra have to share that, which comes out to $20,000 a team.”

Katya feels her jaw drop, eyes locking on Trixie’s own as she registers what she’s saying.

“Our uniforms for being on the field cost seven hundred dollars alone, Katya.” Trixie continued with a sigh, her hand dropping from the door handle. “After that, we still have to pay for buses and hotels for away games, transportation to dance competitions, plus costumes for those, food, and so much more. Why do you think the dance team is so small?”

“I… I don’t understand what this has to do with hating me, though.”

“Katya, the budget cuts for performing arts has dropped so low. Have you noticed there’s no cheer squad anymore? That after our sophomore year, they were just... done?”

It turns silent again; the only sound coming from David Gilmour over the speakers, who’s singing about being comfortably numb.

“Money is slowly being taken from every other fucking group in school to fund football. To fund your big fucking tailgates and after parties; to pay for you all to stay in five star hotels and travel like royalty to away games. They school treats the rest of us like shit, and it’s not going to stop until you all speak up.” Trixie’s words roll off her tongue like poison, while her pink nails wrapped back around the handle before pushing her door open.

“If you weren’t so caught up in the bullshit of football, you’d realize how poorly we’re all being served. But you don’t; you haven’t noticed any of it until I said this to you, right?”

Katya opened her mouth, struggling to find some sort of response, yet she couldn’t. She couldn’t, because she knew Trixie was right. Katya, and the rest of the football team, hadn’t noticed the drop in funding for other programs while football’s funds went up.

“Exactly,” Trixie sighed, stepping out of the car before reaching into her jean pocket to grab her house key. “Thanks for the ride.”

Trixie shut the door with a roll of her eyes, and Katya watches as she unlocks her front door before stepping inside her home. Katya stays parked for a few minutes, her body and mind exhausted, before shaking her head and putting her jeep back into drive.

Once she’s home and changed into her softest sleep shorts and tank top, she finds herself struggling to come up with a way to speak to Trixie again. Yeah, the situation sucked, but it really wasn’t Katya’s fault, right?

It isn’t until twenty minutes later, when Katya’s lying comfortably in bed, that she realizes that Trixie’s still got her letterman jacket. For some reason, the memory of Trixie in her jacket makes Katya feel fuzzy inside. She tries to push the thoughts away, but instead, falls asleep to thoughts of soft blonde curls and Mary Janes.


	2. two.

At five am sharp, Trixie’s Monday morning alarm began to blare, signaling that if she didn’t wake up now, she wouldn’t be able to run her daily six miles before she had to get ready for her eight am lecture.

With a small huff and mental pep talk, the tall blonde heaved herself out of bed and made her way towards her bathroom. She discarded her pajamas, tossing them into the small hamper she kept in the bathroom, and glared slightly at the small pudge that rested on her lower abdomen while she tied her hair into a ponytail. Once she had slipped into her leggings and UCLA shirt, she tiptoed into the living room, careful not to disturb Naomi and Kim, and slid her running shoes on before stepping out the front door.

Trixie took a deep breath, tilting her head back mid-stretch to gaze up at the early September morning sky, which was still dark at the moment. She knew within ten minutes the sun would begin to rise, and she made a mental checklist of everything she had to do for the day— _ class, dance practice, lunch with Alaska and Adore, another class, homework, studying, evening dance practice _ . 

Once she had stretched as much as necessary, Trixie pressed her ear buds in, started her music, and pocketed her phone before beginning her known running path towards the UCLA campus. She could feel the usual burn in her calves due to the incline with each step she took, and it brought her comfort to have some sense of familiarity. 

Truthfully, Trixie hadn’t slept much these last two days; every dream she had consisted of long blonde hair, toned arms, and bright red lipstick. She had been hoping this run would clear her head, but as she continued closer to the campus, she realized she had to see Katya today; they had a class together, twice a week. 

With a grunt, she tightened the ponytail on top of her head, her pace picking up as she tried to focus on the music playing in her ears, rather than the obnoxious quarterback. As one of the two dance team captains, Trixie had to know choreography like the back of her hand. Halftime performances usually went like this: the band performed for five minutes, followed by five minutes of the dance team to burst the crowd’s energy, then five minutes of rest before the third quarter started. Trixie referred to it as  _ rest  _ because ever since the cheer team was cut, the dance team had acted as cheerleaders throughout the game, enthusiastically cheering for the Bruins each week. 

The mix for this week’s football game was almost five minutes long, as usual, and Trixie played it on loop, running through the routine in her head over and over again to distract herself from her pounding heart and thoughts of certain player.

She approached the campus’ library, which was her turn around point for her to head back home, and let a relieved sigh come from deep inside of her heaving chest. She paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath and checked her timing. Her pacing was fast; she had ran here in twenty-four minutes, rather than her usual thirty.

_ Maybe thoughts of Katya were good for something, after all. _

—————

“Whose jacket is that?” Kim’s voice cut out through the group as Trixie rushed into the dance studio.

Trixie hadn’t even gotten a chance to apologize for being late to the girls; nine sets of eyes clearly more interested in the jacket that Trixie had been carrying over her forearm.

“That is a football player’s jacket.” Tatianna, a junior, cut in with a smirk.

“No, it’s not!” Trixie called out, setting her bag and the jacket down before turning her attention to the stereo as she tried to connect her phone to the bluetooth.

“Oh my god, you’re lying!” Adore gasped, slipping her practice shoes on before rushing over to where Trixie’s bag sat, only to confirming suspicions. “It’s a football jacket!”

“Is it Milk’s?” A junior named Aja asked, eyeing Trixie proudly. “I saw her all over you on Saturday night.”

“It’s not Milk’s.” Trixie rolled her eyes while adjusting the sound to make sure her phone was connected. 

“Holy shit,” Aquaria laughed, clapping her hands. “It’s Katya’s!”

“Katya?!” Sasha shrieked from where she sat to put her dance shoes on, throwing one of them at the other captain. “Trixie! Are you sleeping with the enemy?”

“Damn right she is!” Aquaria shrieked, stretching into a toe touch. “Katya was looking for Trixie like a lost puppy on Saturday night. Violet said that Katya took you home.”

“Ew, don’t tell me you fucked her on our couch, Trix.” Kim moaned, stretching her arms above her head.

“I didn’t fuck her! Or Milk! I didn’t fuck anyone, thank you!” Trixie finally announced, clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Wow, that was really pathetic to say aloud.”

The other girls giggled quietly, finishing their stretches as Trixie tossed Sasha’s shoe back at her with her middle finger up. She bent over, feeling the pull in her hamstrings as she spread her legs to touch her toes. 

“Katya  _ took  _ me home, but that was it. I was drunk and she dropped me off outside of our door.”

“So why do you have her jacket then?”

“I can’t handle my alcohol, as you all know,” The nine girls giggled, before getting serious once Trixie glared at them. “I was gonna attempt to walk home, but I almost fell into the street, so she grabbed me and saved me from busting my ass. Then, I puked on the grass like a dumb bitch— sorry, Adore, Lasky, and Sash— so she covered me with her jacket. She put me in her big, expensive fucking jeep and drove me home.”

Trixie finished her stretches, trying to shake off thoughts of the annoying school celebrity. “How does she even have a jeep? What happened to being a broke college student?”

“Don’t you know who her parents are? They’re loaded.” Sasha snorted, looking at Trixie in the large mirror at the front of the room as she stood up. “Her dad owns like, a chain of coffee shops from here to Seattle. Her mom’s a writer. They immigrated from Russia before they had her; living the true American dream.”

“She’s actually Russian?” Trixie’s jaw dropped slightly, her eyes widening.

“Um, yeah, doesn’t her name give it away?” Aja gave Trixie a serious look, amazed at her friend’s stupidity.

“I thought she had just like, I don’t know, been like three percent Russian.”

“Nope, Mattel, your girlfriend is a first generation American.” 

“She’s not—” Trixie huffed, shaking her head before pressing play on the music. “Shut up and let’s rehearse.”

The quick tempo started as Trixie and Sasha took their place in the front, the other eight girls standing in their known formation as the two captains ran through the routine once. After the song had ended, Trixie paused her music before glancing to the eight girls, grins on all their faces.

“My first four— Aja, Aquaria, Kim, and Naomi—you will be up front for the first half of the song. I want my second four—Alaska, Adore, Tatianna, and Thorgy— stay windowed, then halfway through, you’ll switch to the front. Got it?” Sasha asked, nodding to Trixie who seemed to agree.

After an hour of learning the choreography, Trixie could see the rough spots that needed to be polished before Saturday; Aja needed to steady her landings from her turns, Kim needed to pick up her pace at the climax of the routine, and Adore needed to stop mouthing along to the words.

“We’ll fix things throughout the week.” Trixie nodded, checking her phone for the time. “I’m starved and will see you bitches tonight for rehearsal on the practice field.”

“Trix, is it cool if Sharon comes to lunch with us?” Alaska asked, checking her phone and slinging her backpack over one shoulder.

“That’s fine by me. I can give her Katya’s jacket so I don’t have to see her.” Trixie snorted, changing out of her dance shoes and back into her pink Chuck’s. “Anyone else up for lunch?”

After Kim, Naomi, and Sasha had also agreed to tag along, the six girls decided on Chipotle, since it was near campus and they all had classes afterwards. Trixie ordered her usually vegetarian bowl, tapping her foot as she looked through her purse to pay before someone slid their own credit card instead, startling her to look up.

“I got it.”

“Katya.” Trixie’s jaw clenched, mentally reminding herself not to make a scene before forcing a smile to the worker and Katya. “Thanks.”

Trixie took her bag of food and water, trying to contain her annoyance before turning and walking towards the table they had saved.

“Hi, Trixie.” Katya showed off her bright grin, trying to contain the small nervousness that overtook her. 

“Here’s your jacket.” Trixie replied, setting her food down before handing Katya her letterman. “Thanks for letting me wear it.”

“Oh, Trixie! And other girls,” Sharon hummed, an innocent smile forced onto her mouth. “I hope you don’t mind me inviting Katya? Alaska said you two are a thing?”

“I’m going to kick your girlfriend off the dance team then murder you both.” Trixie deadpanned, narrowing her eyes at the couple before sitting down next to Sasha.

“So you two  _ are _ a thing!” Adore pointed out, biting into her burrito. 

“We aren’t!” Trixie cried, turning to Katya who looked confused.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“They think that because of the jacket, you know?” Trixie rolled her eyes, biting into her food before waving a hand dismissively. 

Everyone grumbled around the table before continuing to dig into their food, Trixie distracted by an email from her professor about group projects and how they’d be assigned in class today.

“We could be, though.” 

Trixie’s eyes snapped up from her phone screen, blonde brows furrowing in confusion as she stared at Katya, who sat across from her, munching on her own food.

“Excuse me?” 

“A thing.” Katya flirted shamelessly, a piece of lettuce between her teeth.

“Yeah, in your dreams.” Trixie replied with a hum, glancing back down at her phone. “You’ve got lettuce between your teeth.”

Katya picked up her own iPhone, checking herself in her camera before tugging the green right between her teeth, and looking back to Trixie.

“What are you talking about?”

“Right between your front teeth, Katya.”

“I don’t see anything, Trixie.”

“It’s right between your two front teeth. Right  _ there _ .”

“I was born like this, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Katya’s seriousness had started to break, a small grin settling on her red lips before she began to snicker quietly, wiping at her teeth with a napkin. Trixie couldn’t hide her smile, shaking her head as she watched the blonde. She hated to admit it, but Katya really was good looking.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Oh, it was funny!”

“Let me enjoy my salad in peace.” Trixie hummed, forking another mouthful of greens into my mouth.

“There’s not even any meat in there.” Katya frowned, taking a large bite from her steak burrito.

“That’s kind of what happens when you’re a vegetarian.” Trixie replied, shrugging her shoulders as she locked her phone and slid it into her pocket, motioning to Katya’s large burrito. “Where do you put all of that in your tiny body?”

“Fast metabolism, plus constant practices and workouts. Also, I’m not tiny; you’re just tall and think everyone’s small.” Katya huffed, wiping her mouth with a napkin before looking genuinely interested. “But that’s cool. The vegetarian thing. Why?”

_ How did that lipstick not smudge off? _

“Watching Charlotte’s Web as a kid really fucked me up.” She shrugged, watching Katya giggle softly. “What are you wearing? On your lips?”

“Russian Red,” Katya replied proudly. 

“Does it… move? There’s none on that napkin or your burrito, and your lips look like you just applied it.” Trixie said, slightly fascinated by the makeup. 

“It’s definitely long lasting. I wore it throughout a game once, and to practices. It was a little dull after, but still there.”

Trixie stared at her a little longer, narrowing her eyes before she shrugged her shoulders.

“Why are you staring at my lips, Mattel?”

“I’m not  _ staring _ , Zamolodchikova,” Trixie grunted, finishing the last of her salad before speaking. “Wipe the smirk off your face. I made an  _ observation _ .”

“Like we’re observing the chemistry between you two lesbians?” Kim hummed, her brows raised as the rest of the girls at the table smirked at Katya and Trixie; even Sasha, who shared Trixie’s mutual annoyance for Katya.

Trixie noticed how close her and Katya had gotten; both girls leaned over the table that separated them, staring at one another, before Trixie cleared her throat and adjusted herself back in her chair.

“We’re just having a conversation.” The taller blonde noted, glaring at Kim, and mouthing  _ traitor  _ to Sasha.

“Which involves sitting close and staring at Katya’s lips.” Alaska dragged out, her eyes lit up with amusement.

“Shut up before I make you all do cardio drills at practice for punishment.” Trixie snapped, her threat holding no truth behind it before she checked her watch. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll be late if I don’t leave now.”

“Just ride with me.” Katya replied casually, gathering her trash from the table. “You guys walked from the studio, right? That’s what Adore told me. It’s faster to just drive back.”

Trixie glanced outside the large windows of the restaurant, taking note of how the hot sun was beating down against the pavement of Los Angeles. Sighing and gathering her own trash, she slung her school bag over her shoulder, and gave Katya a nod; they had anatomy together, anyway.

“Fine,” She agreed, wrinkling her nose slightly. “Thanks.”

—————

“Our first project of the semester is a group project!” Professor Matthews grinned, clapping his hands excitedly. “I’ve set your names on the paper in the middle of the table. Find yours, sit with your partners, and look over the requirements. Each group has a system of the body; there’s nine in total.”

Trixie couldn’t help but roll her eyes, internally groaning at the thought of working in a group with two other people. She was typically the one to carry the group, and based off of this class, it seemed no different.

She silently hoped she didn’t get stuck in a group with Milk, who she had rudely skipped out on Saturday night in hopes of getting away from Katya. There was Kameron Michaels as well, but she seemed to be a big muscle head, and constantly stated that she was only taking the class to find out what happens to her muscles when she lifts weights. Trixie figured Pearl wouldn’t be a very great partner either; she was constantly high, blabbing about how much she hated English and literature, despite it being her major—  _ “Call me young, call me illiterate, whatever, but… Macbeth? Really?” _ . Trixie figured she’d be better off with someone who wasn’t a football player. 

“Um, Mr. Matthews,” Katya’s confused voice broke through the excited chatter of friends who were finding their groups. “I can’t find my name.”

“Oh! Katya! I put you in the back corner, since it’s just you and one other person; we didn’t have enough for nine groups of three, so it’s eight of three and one of two.”

Katya nodded, chewing on her lower lip before setting her bag down on the floor next to the large lab table. She grabbed a paper with the rubric and instructions for the project, her head snapping up as Mr. Matthews called out to her; just as Trixie realized she couldn’t find her name, either.

“Remind me who your partner is again, Katya?”

“Oh, um,” She paused, glancing at the small sheet in the middle of the table.

Trixie could feel her heart begin to race slightly.

_ Please, lord, no. _

_ I know you’re probably mad that I’m a lesbian but at least I’m not a killer! God, help me! _

Trixie silently and mentally prayed, attempting anything to stop her name from being said. 

“Trixie Mattel.”

Trixie flinched slightly as her name came from Katya’s mouth, her shoulders slouching in defeat as she turned on her heel and made her way towards the shorter blonde. 

“Once you figure out a plan for how you’re going to handle this project, you’re free to go for the day!” 

“Hi, partner.” Katya grinned sweetly, pushing her long, wavy hair over her shoulder before sliding into her stool and leaning on the table.

Trixie couldn’t help but stare at her forearms; toned with veins that lead down to her large, oddly muscular hands. Her gaze faltered on Katya’s knuckles, as her thoughts drifted slightly.

_ I wonder how her knuckles would feel _ —

Trixie shook her head quickly, cursing beneath her breath before setting her own bag down next to Katya’s. She reached for her own set of instructions, reading them quickly before settling the paper down and looking over at Katya.

“Look, we have to give a seven to ten minute presentation about the reproductive system.” Trixie started, motioning to their topic on the top of their paper. “I don’t know about you, but I know how dicks and pussies work pretty well. I think if we go based from the textbook, along with a few outside sources like required, we’ll be fine to slap it on a power fuckin’ point and be good to go."

Katya stared at her for a few moments before snorting quietly to herself, taking in Trixie’s posture. The dancer had her shoulders wound up, clearly not relaxed, and her arms crossed impatiently.

“What? What’s funny?” 

“You’re hot when you take control.” Katya shrugged, still grinning before reaching for her backpack. “Where’s our makeout—I mean meet up—spot?”

“I’m gonna slap that smile off of your face.” Trixie warned, her threat empty as she folded her paper before putting it into her bag. “Wednesday, let’s just head to the library after this class, okay?”

“I have practice after this class.” Katya frowned, tilting her head to look up at Trixie.

“You can’t miss one practice?”

“Yeah right, you’re an athlete; you know practices are serious shit.”

Trixie blinked, slightly taken aback by the fact that Katya had called her an athlete. Normally, people had just dismissed Trixie’s performance skills, and her demeanor towards Katya softened.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Katya asked, her tone slightly worried. “Or are you constipated? My best friend Violet looks like that when she hasn’t shit in days.”

Trixie couldn’t help but let out a laugh, before gently grabbing Katya’s arm and staring her dead in the eyes, speaking as seriously as she could manage.

“She shits? She seemed too stunning for that. Too… unhuman-like. She’s not a robot?”

Katya’s squeal of laughter had caused the group in front of them to turn around and look at them, before Trixie rolled her eyes at the three students. She gently tugged Katya up from the stool in the classroom and lead her out into the hallway.

“What time are you free tomorrow?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Mattel?”

“I’m asking you to make a presentation about pussy with me.” Trixie corrected, holding a hand up to stop Katya.

“So, a date.” Katya confirmed, nodding her head seriously before grinning brightly. “What’s tomorrow, Tuesday? I can do after practice, we usually get out around six. Give me time to shower after? So, um, seven?”

“Katya, that’s so late.” Trixie whined.

It really wasn’t late, but Trixie usually got up at five am every weekday morning to run her infamous six miles, especially during performance season. 

“Trixie, it’ll only take us an hour at the most. The project is due in two weeks. We’ll cover little by little every time we meet up.” Katya rolled her eyes, nudging her shoulder before beginning to walk backwards to the buildings exit. “I’ll even get up the next morning and run with you!”

“Fine, seven tomorrow evening it is.”

“Cool, I’ve gotta go change for practice, I’ll see you later!”

“Wait!” Trixie cried, staring at the blonde who continued to backtrack. “How do you know I run?”

“Little miss Kim Chi is an open book! Bye, Barbie!” 

Trixie stared until Katya rounded the corner and out of her sight, blinking at where the football star once stood before shaking her head and pulling her phone out to type a rude text to Kim.

—————

“How the actual fuck did you manage to make her your partner?” Violet interrupted Katya’s thoughts, the dark haired girl slamming her best friend’s locker shut. 

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that.” Katya groaned, tying her laces on her Nike’s before reaching for her letterman jacket. “And who?” 

“Don’t play stupid.” Violet frowned, flicking her still wet hair from her post-practice shower over her shoulder. “Pearl said Trixie’s your partner for that project.”

“Why did Pearl tell you?” Katya asked, reaching for her duffel bag full of dirty practice clothes, along with her backpack. “Does she know about the bet?”

“I told her, but you know ditzy Pearl; she won’t remember.” 

“But she can remember where your bedroom is when she comes home drunk?” Katya challenged, a wicked smirk on her lips. 

“Shut up, you dick.”

“It’s not my fault our apartment walls are paper thin! All I know is that Pearl’s room is downstairs while you and I are upstairs, yet she always ends up fingers deep inside of y—”

“Okay, Katya, I get it!” Violet hissed, glaring at her best friend before tying her hair up into a bun. “Don’t change the subject.”

“What’s the subject again?” 

“I know you’re not clueless.” Violet rolled her eyes. “Trixie Mattel. How’d you manage it?” 

“I didn’t.” Katya shrugged. “Mr. Matthews just ended up pairing us together. I’m going to meet her in the library in a bit.” 

Katya glanced down to her watch, cursing as she realized she only had six minutes to get across campus. Trixie already had an attitude with her; Katya didn’t want to push it. 

“Fuck, I gotta go, actually. Please don’t fuck Pearl on all our furniture! Or, at least, disinfect it all after!” 

Katya blew Violet a dramatic kiss, who replied with her middle finger, as the blonde stumbled out of the football locker room and towards the direction of the library.

Taking note of the time, Katya groaned as she realized she only had five minutes now, and began to jog toward the library. 

With a minute to spare, Katya found Trixie already standing outside the library’s front entrance, scrolling through her hand. The other blonde, much like Katya, was also wearing tennis shoes, leggings, and her own hoodie;  _ UCLA Dance 2016  _ spread across her chest in colorful font. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder, her hair falling in gentle waves over her face from where it was held up in a ponytail.

“Hi, sorry,” Katya panted, offering Trixie a smile. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“I like to be early to everything.” Trixie admitted, shrugging her shoulders as she put her phone into her hoodie pocket. “Ready?” 

Katya nodded, following the dancer through the front doors. Trixie waved to the girl working the help desk, before leading Katya to a secluded back corner.

“I had no clue how busy a library could be on a Tuesday night.” Katya hummed, taking in how many students they had passed. 

“Some people have studying to do.” Trixie shrugged, setting her backpack down on the table before pulling out her textbook, laptop, and a notebook.

“I’ll start a slideshow and share it with you so we can both work on it, yeah? I think we should make some points though, on paper,” she motioned to her notebook. “then we can expand those in the presentation.”

Katya raised an eyebrow, watching Trixie in her element, which was clearly being team leader. 

“Got it, captain.”

Katya sat down next to the dancer, taking her own textbook out of her bag before flipping to the chapter covering the reproductive system, a displeased groan coming from her throat.

“Something wrong?” Trixie asked, glancing up from her notebook with a small frown.

“Dicks are just… gross.” Katya muttered disappointedly, looking at the textbook image.

A small laugh came from Trixie’s pink lips as she shook her head, then turned back to her notebook. 

“So you’re a lesbian, then?”

“Trixie, I literally flirted with you yesterday.”

“I dunno, you’re also a jock.” Trixie teased, flipping her blonde waves over her shoulder. “Thought maybe you slept with anything with a pulse.”

“A pulse? Eh, not always necessary.”

Trixie’s pen had stopped moving just as Katya panicked for a moment that her joke had crossed a line, and she began to plan an apology in her head; right as Trixie’s nodded her head and spoke with a serious tone.

“Oh, you’d love my dad, then.”

Katya hesitated for a moment, her mouth opening, then closing, out of shock before she covered her lips with her hands, wheezing laughter muffled.

“You’re terrible!” Katya whisper-yelled, grinning at Trixie, who had a proud smirk on her lips. 

“Anyway,” Trixie snickered, pointing a manicured nail to the small bullet points in her notebook. “First slide is obviously the bigger picture of what we’re going to cover. Then, we’ll start with the ever so disappointing male system, move to the female, then conclude with a big summary, and open the floor to questions.”

Katya found herself staring at Trixie’s fingers, distracted by the softness her hands showed as she wondered how her pink fingernails would feel digging into her shoulder blades while she fu—

“Katya!” Trixie whined, snapping her fingers in front of the shorter blonde’s face.

“Huh?”

“Are you listening?” Trixie asked, despite already knowing the answer; she wasn’t listening.

“Oh, totally, yeah!”

“Then what did I just say?”

Trixie raised a brow, staring expectantly at Katya, who struggled to scan her memory to recall a word Trixie had spoken.

“See!”

“I’m sorry! You just have nice hands.”

“They’re literally just hands.” Trixie frowned, looking down at her fingers. “Are you good?”

“It’s been a long day; I’m tired and wanna go home to wank.” Katya admitted, a sheepish smile on her lips.

“You and me both, Zamo. But this project isn’t going to start itself.”

“You masturbate?” Katya gasped, her head bobbing slightly as she was taken aback. 

“Uh, yeah, so does almost every other person on this planet.” Trixie replied as if it were nothing, her eyes on her notebook as she began to write once more.

“How?” 

“What do you mean,  _ how _ ?”

“Like, fingers? Toys? Another person?”

“Another person would make it sex, first off; not masturbation.” Trixie corrected, nodding her head. “Usually just a casual finger bang. Depends how horny; depends how tired. Wait, why are we talking about this?”

“Hey, we’re just talking about the reproductive system.” Katya held her hands up innocently, a smirk on her lips. “Top or bottom?”

Trixie snorted. “What do you think?”

“I can’t figure you out, actually. All the attitude makes me think bottom, but clearly you also feel the need to be in control. So, somewhere in between.”

“Power bottom,” Trixie finally answered, looking up at Katya. “Still taking it, all while serving attitude.”

“Better than a pillow princess.” 

“God, never. They’re the worst to be with.” 

“What’s a power bottom have to offer?” Katya tilted her head curiously, gazing at the taller girl.

“The attitude, the commands, the teasing.” She replied casually, shrugging her shoulders.

“Teasing?”

“Teasing.”

“Give me an example.”

“Okay, so, something like—”

“A visual example.” Katya cut her off, well aware she was testing the waters with Trixie. 

She knew that her plan could work, or Trixie could slap her and strut out of the library.

Katya desperately hoped it wasn’t the latter. 

Trixie paused for a moment, before setting her pencil down and standing up, gazing down at Katya.

“Scoot your chair back.”

Katya was slightly shocked, following Trixie’s command nonetheless while watching her closely as she reached for her phone. Quietly, Trixie turned her music on, grateful they were secluded in a private corner. 

_ You, you love it how I move you. You love it how I touch you, my one. _

Trixie slipped her thighs on the sides of Katya’s legs, her hips moving slowly as Ariana Grande’s voice became the only noise around them.

_ When all is said and done, you'll believe God is a woman. _

Trixie continued her movements, her hips flowing in tempo to the sensual beat while Katya felt her mouth going dry; her eyes glued to Trixie’s thick thighs and small waist.

_ Baby, lay me down and let's pray. I'm tellin' you the way I like it, how I want it. _

Trixie continued the slow, fluid pace; keeping the distance between their bodies before finally letting herself sit completely in Katya’s lap, the two blondes now face to face. Trixie took in the flush on Katya’s cheeks, admiring how her chest had begun to rise and fall at a faster pace.

_ It lingers when we're done, you'll believe God is a woman. _

Trixie reached one hand behind her head, hips rolling slowly against Katya’s own, before she pulled her long, wavy hair from where it was held up in a ponytail.

Katya could smell Trixie’s sweet strawberry shampoo, the scent driving her crazy as her hands gripped eagerly at Trixie’s waist, eager to get more of her.

“Don’t touch.” Trixie whispered, slapping Katya’s hands off of her while continuing to grind on the girl beneath her.

“Trixie,” Katya panted, feeling the heat and pressure between her thighs beginning to grow. 

“Don’t,” She warned again, her hand moving to the nape of Katya’s neck.

Katya let her eyes roll back for a moment, basking in the feeling of Trixie’s hand—which, _was_ soft—clutching her jaw securely.

“Your fucking ass,” Katya gasped, the friction of Trixie’s curves against her pulsing cunt heavenly. “is to die for.”

_ You'll believe God is a woman, you'll believe God, _

Trixie giggled softly, her hold on the football player’s neck still tight as she enjoyed the feeling of Katya’s strong thighs against her dripping heat.

_ God is a woman. _

The song droned out, and Trixie’s movements came to a slow hault. Both girls were breathing heavily, their eyes dark as they stared at one another for a few moments before Trixie moved off of Katya’s lap.

“Um,” She cleared her throat, her own cheeks now growing pink as she looked at Katya with a tight smile as she began to put her things away. “It’s late. We can just meet up again later this week, okay?” 

“Oh,” Katya blinked, still in a turned on haze; her body feeling boneless. “Um, sure, yeah.”

“Cool, see you tomorrow?” Trixie asked, her tone higher pitch than normal.

Katya watched her turn on her heel, giving the athlete no time to reply as she disappeared behind the rows and shelves of books.

Reaching for her phone, Katya attempted to figure out what the  _ fuck _ just happened, while her fingers typed out a text to Violet.

_ k: stop finger fucking pearl for 5 seconds!!!! I’m making progress mama. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you all so much for the lovely feedback last chapter! it means so so much to me! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
> as i said before, please don't hesitate to leave feedback, even if it's critical! it's how i grow as a writer!!! xo


	3. three.

True to her word, Katya had confirmed with Kim that Trixie would run to the library and back every morning, Katya had decided on a plan. On Tuesday morning, she had driven to UCLA’s library, where she would wait for Trixie, run to her apartment with her, then run back to the library alone and drive home.

Except, Trixie never showed.

Waiting for forty-five minutes in her Nike sweats and pullover, the football player felt foolish as she treaded back to her jeep, her mind cloudy with thoughts of Trixie Mattel. She sent Pearl a text explaining what had happened, adding extra sad faces for dramatics.

_k: pearlie :( trixie didn’t show :( is she asleep still? do u think she got attacked by someone on her way here? :( whats her #? :( help, i looked like a fool :(_

After the incident in the library the night before, Katya had gone home and had her _alone time_ as she liked to call it—the shower head pressed close to her cunt, head thrown back in ecstasy as memories of Trixie’s thick thighs invaded her mind. When she was sitting on her bed afterwards, Pearl walked by with a smart remark about how long the blonde had been in the shower, and Katya yanked her inside, spilling the dirty details of the evening.

“You _cannot_ tell Violet, Pearl.” Katya had practically begged.

“Isn’t this the bet, though? Don’t you want to gloat?” Her roommate asked, a groggy expression on her face, indicated she had just smoked.

“Don’t tell Trixie about the bet—I know you two are friends.”

“I wouldn’t, Katya.” Pearl rolled her bloodshot eyes. “Why wouldn’t you want to gloat, though?”

“Trixie’s nice,” Katya admitted, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s best if she doesn’t find out. I’m barely getting on her good side.”

“And what if you two do become friends?” Pearl asked. “Your entire relationship would be based off of a dumb choice you made.”

“You think I haven’t realized that?” She frowned, toying with her wet strands of hair. “I’ll figure that out when I get there, okay?”

Now, as Katya stood in her kitchen, making her breakfast of a protein smoothie, she half-listened to Violet rant about her anthropology professor, who wasn’t going to offer any sort of extra credit. Katya nodded and made small noises of agreement every now and then, despite her mind being preoccupied by thoughts of Trixie.

What was she going to do when she got to that point?

—————

“Trixie!” Adore called, packing her dance shoes back into her UCLA duffel bag.

Trixie looked up from where she sat, her fingers still working to slip her own shoes on as she looked at Adore.

“Are you coming to the party Saturday?”

“I’m not very sure, Adore.” Trixie shrugged, thinking about the psychology exam she had Monday. “I think I’m gonna stay in and study.”

“C’mon, you can study on Sunday!” The younger girl whined, gazing hopefully at her captain. “You’re always the life of the party.”

“You mean last semester when I’d drink myself silly and strip?”

“Exactly! Bring back miss party Mattel!”

“She’s dead, Adore.” Trixie deadpanned, a humorous glint in her eyes as she stood up. “We’ll see.”

“Yeah, bring back the party Barbie.” Sasha smirked, standing in the doorway while scrolling through her phone.

“I’ll go if Sasha goes.” Trixie smirked back at her fellow captain, knowing she hated parties.

“Fine.” Sasha looked up and shrugged casually. “After the game? I’m there.”

“Sasha!” Trixie cried, her arms flying up into the air exasperatedly. “You never go to parties! You’ve told me you hate them!”

“And you told me you hate Katya.” Sasha fired back, brows raised and tone playful.

“I do!” 

“That’s not what Aquaria is telling everyone.” Adore sang, wiggling her brows at the blonde captain.

“What is that little brat saying?” Trixie asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

“She said that the day after your study session with her, Katya was a big, cry baby, and a bitch, to the entire team during practice. Even to Violet Chachki; her best friend.” 

“Who said that’s my fault?” Trixie huffed as she gathered her bag and began to walk out of the practice studio with her friends. “Is she still acting that way? We studied together two days ago.”

“No clue, but I’ll ask Aqua.” Adore nodded before turning to walk the opposite direction. “Look, all I’m saying is that she was fine until after studying. Now, I’ve got class; I’ll see you guys tonight!”

“We’re doing team dinner tomorrow after practice!” Trixie reminded the younger girl, who replied with a thumbs up.

Trixie turned to Sasha, a frown on her lips as she shrugged her backpack higher up on her shoulder.

“Why did you betray me like that?”

“I didn’t betray you!” Sasha laughed, loud and confident, as she gently pushed Trixie’s shoulder.

“You hate parties, Sasha! I know you by now!” Trixie continued to whine, following Sasha down the familiar path that led to her apartment on campus.

“I don’t _hate_ them, Trix. I’m allowed to go every now and then, aren’t I?”

“Backstabber.” Trixie muttered childishly, pulling her own phone out of her leggings to check her messages.

_?: hi! are you free this week? we can work more together?_

_?: trixie???_

_?: hi, when are we meeting again?_

_?: this weekend? I don’t want us to fall behind_

_?: trixie?_

Trixie could feel the guilt bubbling in her stomach. She had avoided Katya by taking a different running route all week to be safe, and in class the day before she sat with Pearl, who talked Trixie’s ear off about Greek mythology, but Trixie didn’t mind. She could feel Katya’s confused gaze on her throughout class; everyone sat with their partners, except for her.

Truth be told, Trixie felt her attraction to Katya heighten as soon as she gave her that stupid lap dance. She knew Katya was good looking, but as she had gotten closer to the football star, Trixie hated admitting that she had a soft spot for her.

Trixie had _not_ gone home and fucked herself with her vibrator, imaging Katya’s voice guiding her through it all. No, she would never.

Except, she did.

“Trixie? Are you listening?” Sasha asked, snapping in the blonde’s face while unlocking her apartment door.

“Huh? What? Sorry.” Trixie mumbled shyly, looking up from her phone. “What’d you ask?”

 “Do you want to shower first? I can order us food, then we’ll start studying for psychology?” Sasha asked, her brow raised playfully as Trixie followed her inside.

“Yeah, sure. Can we get that sandwich place you always order from?” Trixie nodded, putting her school bag down by the kitchen table her and Sasha always studied at; keeping her duffel bag to take with her to shower. 

“Johnny’s? Sure. Veggie sandwich?”

“Please!” Trixie called, walking down the hallway, towards the bathroom. “No mustard!” 

“Got it. Hey, Trixie, wait.” Sasha’s voice came, before she appeared in the hallway, just as Trixie was going to shut the bathroom door. “Can I ask you something?”

“What’s up?” 

“Why’d you change the music for this week?”

 “I… just thought it was more fitting. More empowering. Was it a dumb move? Too late in the week?”

“No, actually, I like it.” Sasha nodded. “Just curious. The girls seem to have it down anyway. I’m gonna order our food now.”

Trixie nodded, watching Sasha walk away as her cheeks flushed slightly. She shut the door, setting her bag down with a small breath before reaching for the faucet.

 —————

“Yes, Naomi, those lockers are ours.” Trixie confirmed, setting her own dance bag in a locker at the far end of the room.

Football players mixed with the dance team shuffled in and out of the locker room, the game due to start in ten minutes. Due to the game being a rivalry in-state game against USC, the dance team had been forced to share the locker room with football, since USC’s cheer team needed a space to be. The room was buzzing with energy from the two groups, and Trixie watched as everyone mingled. Alaska was giving Sharon the infamous pep talks she gave before everyone game, Kim and Naomi taking selfies by their lockers, and Adore had ended up in an embrace with Aquaria as the two talked with Violet and Brianna.

“Trixie!” Adore called, catching her captain’s eye.

“What’s up, Adore?” Trixie asked, moving towards the small group of girls.

“Aqua, babe, tell Trix about Katya this week.” 

“Katya was horrible.” Violet grunted, rolling her eyes at the memory.

“She’s been grumpy ever since Wednesday. She still seems on edge.” Aquaria added.

“Probably just nervous about the game.” Trixie shrugged, adjusting the belt around her waist. “Adore, remember; don’t mouth the words while we’re performing. Also, be careful since the grass will be slippery.”

“Oh, but I can’t help it! The song is so good!”

“What song are you guys doing?” Violet asked, slipping her cleats on. 

“We’re doing—”

“Adore! No spoiling!” Trixie cried, holding a hand up.

“Oh, right!” Adore giggled, kissing Aquaria’s cheek. “Your grumpy quarterback is coming; that’s my cue to go.”

“I’ll go with you.” The dance captain chimed, trying her hardest to continue avoiding Katya.

“Trixie, wait!” Katya called, watching the taller blonde turn on her heel.

The three girls that Trixie had once been surrounded by now scurried off, over towards the dance team’s lockers.

“Hi, Katya.” Trixie forced a smile on her lips as she turned to face the shorter blonde.

“Why have you been blowing me off? You know we’ve got a presentation due soon, right?” Katya reminded her, brows raised as she waited for an explanation.

“Katya, I’ve just been so busy.”

“You could have texted me that.” Katya frowned, shifting her helmet from her left to right hand. “Everyone’s busy, Trixie.”

“The dance team is hard to keep up with on top of classes!”

“And so is football.” Katya shot back.

Trixie sighed, glancing down at her black, dance shoe clad feet. “Look, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Asking me on another date?”

“Completely.” Trixie mused flatly, pulling her hair back.

“I’m free. You can come by my place and we can study.”

Trixie’s mind filled with images of Katya’s apartment, and she knew her own sexual frustration was still there from Tuesday.

“Let’s just do the library again?”

“Aren’t they closed on Sundays?”

“Shit, okay, um, fuckin’ Starbucks, I guess?”

“Oh my god, yes, then I can like, sip pumpkin lattes.” Katya raised her voice, going slightly nasally.

“You’re a freak.” Trixie smiled, shaking her head as she glanced at the large clock on the locker room wall. “As long as we do it quick, that’s fine.”

“A quickie?” Katya teased, reaching for her helmet from her locker.

“Totally.” Trixie replied in an over-enthusiastic voice. “The dance team is doing a bake sale for fundraising next week, and I’ve got to sort it all out before Monday.” 

“Oh, I’ll help!”

 “You can bake?”

“Weed, yes. Actual treats? No. But I’m a hell of a sales woman, and I can help get the word out.”

“Okay, pot-head, we’ll see.” Trixie half smiled, nodding at the shorter girl. “Good luck tonight.”

“Thanks. It’s raining, so I know everything will be just fine.” Katya grinned excitedly, eyes lighting up as she spoke.

Coach Visage blew her whistle, motioning for the dance team to line up and take the field first. They’d cheer and do a small routine as the football team came out, trying to keep up the spirit despite the boo’ing from the rival team’s fans.

“Hey, Katya,” Trixie turned around from where she stood lined up at the end of the tunnel, locking eyes with the shorter quarterback. “Why do you love the rain so much?”

“I’ll tell you one day.” She nodded, a shy look on her face before glancing towards the clock.  “Break a leg, Mattel.”

—————

“That’ll bring us to the end of the first half, ladies and gentlemen! UCLA is up by fourteen points! Your USC Travelers are gonna have to put up a fight in the final half!”

“Jesus Christ, number eighty-nine is doing some fucking damage to my shoulder.” Kameron grumbled, reaching for her bottle of water before sitting beside Katya on the bench.

“You’re doing fucking amazing at blocking her, though. If it weren’t for your, that bitch would’ve crushed me multiple times.” Katya snorted, watching as the field was prepped for the dancer’s performance.

“Are you coming into the locker room?” Kameron asked, standing as Katya shook her head. 

“Nah, I’m gonna watch. If Violet looks for me, let her know I’m out here?”

“Gotcha,” The redhead nodded, grabbing her helmet and water before walking into the locker room.

Katya watched the corner of the field, where Sasha and Trixie stood, talking to the other eight girls whose uniforms, makeup, and hair matched theirs. Trixie held Sasha’s hand tightly, her eyes a bit wide and frantic, and Katya wondered if the bossy blonde was nervous.

“Please welcome to centerfield, your UCLA dance team!”

The ten girls strutted out onto the field, waving and grinning at the side of the stadium filled with UCLA fans who cheered and screamed for them. Trixie took her spot in front of the group with Sasha, while the other girls lined up in two lines behind their captains.

_You love it how I move you, you love it how I touch you._

“No fucking way,” Katya whispered, standing from the bench before moving to stand on the boundary line next to the field.

Trixie’s eyes caught the shorter blonde’s blue ones, her cheeks flushing beneath her makeup as her body moved fluidly along to the routine she knew so well.

Her wide hips swayed to the slow rhythm of the opening of the song, before dropping into an open-legged squat as the beat dropped.

The team’s bodies moved in perfect sync; arms going to the left at the same time, to the right, then up as their legs closed, yet remained in squat position as the song slowed once more. 

_You’ll believe God is a woman._

The girls moved back up to a standing position, and the lines shifted; this time, Trixie and Sasha moved to the back, the back line moved to the middle, and the middle moved up front.

Katya’s view of Trixie was a bit more blocked now, so she stepped aside, her eyes still glued to the familiar small waist and round hips. 

_And I, I feel it after midnight. A feeling that you can’t fight,_

All ten girls collectively dropped into a middle split, earning screams and cheers from the crowd as their arms swayed into the routine of the beat.

Katya’s eyes stayed glued to Trixie the entire time, feeling the heat rush up her neck and chest with each move the taller blonde did.

_You’ll believe God,_

_God is a woman._

_When all is said and done,_

The girls swiftly stood up in sync, switching line formation once more without a single fault, as their routine and song finished.

Y _ou’ll believe God is a woman._

“What the fuck,” Katya whispered, watching the team wave once more as they skipped off the field and back into the locker room.

The quarterback anxiously grabbed her helmet, jogging into the locker and towards the group of dancers.

“Trixie, what the hell?” Katya rasped, the throbbing between her thighs making her slightly dizzy.

“Hello to you, too, Katya.” Trixie smiled innocently, feeling her teammate’s eyes on the two of them.

“That song,” The blue eyed girl began, her mouth going dry as she took in the sight of Trixie.

Her hair had been taken down from it’s ponytail, falling in golden waves across her shoulders and chest. Her makeup had smudged a bit from the performance, a small black smudge of mascara forming underneath her eyes. Her chest was still heaving, adrenaline still pulsing throughout Trixie’s veins.

Katya wanted to wreck her in front of everyone right at this moment.

“Did you like it?” Trixie raised a brow, reaching for her water bottle to hold back her smirk.

“Was that intentional? Because of that night?”

“What night?” Sasha finally cut in, raising her own brows at Trixie.

“The night in the library.” Katya answered softly, her cheeks flushing as she spoke while her mind replayed the memory.

“What happened in the library?” Violet cut in, stepping behind Katya with a small smirk.

 “Oh my god, Trixie, is that why you changed the song the next day?” Sasha gasped, pointing at the other captain.

 “Katya, is that why you were snappy all week after that night?” Aqua shrieked, leaning against her locker with a shit-eating grin.

 “What happened in the library?” Violet repeated, her smirk growing.

 “Trixie, she—”

“Katya and I just listened to that song, okay?” Trixie finally cut in, her cheeks flushed and eyes wide. “It made me realize how good the song was and that we should do it before it comes outdated. We’ll do the original choreography and music next game, okay?”

Trixie slammed her locker shut, pushing past the small group that had formed around her, and bumped Katya’s shoulder in the process.

“Trix, wait!” 

“I got it.” Sasha shook her head, standing up from where she had sat and following after Trixie.

“Back on the field, girls!” Visage called, reaching for her clipboard with plays. “Let’s finish this game.”

“Katya,” Adore spoke up, tapping the quarterback’s shoulder. “She’ll be at the party tonight. Don’t worry.”

—————

“There’s our star!” Sharon wrapped her arms around her teammate as she opened the front door to her sorority. “Grab a drink, baby, let’s celebrate!” 

“Hi, Alaska.” Katya grinned at Sharon’s girlfriend from over her shoulder.

“Hi, Katy.” Alaska teased, drawing her words out since she knew Katya hated it.

“Most of the team is here already. Pearl and Violet and in the kitchen with some of the dancers, mixing drinks. Your girl isn’t here, though.”

“My girl?” Katya asked confusedly, beginning her walk to the kitchen.

“Mattel.” Sharon smirked, tossing the rest of her drink back as Katya flipped her off.

“Violet,” Katya whined, wrapping her arms around her best friend from behind and burying her nose against her small back. “Everyone’s being mean to me.”

“It’s called _teasing_ , Katya.” Violet snorted, her arms resting on top of the blonde’s as she took her hands. “Want a drink?”

“Something with vodka in it. Not too fruity.” 

“You act like I don’t know you, Zamo.”

Katya leaned up on her tip-toes, hooking her chin on the taller girl’s shoulder and watching as she made her a drink.

“Bartending sophomore year really did you good.” Katya mused, watching as she poured the alcohol. “Add lots of vodka, Chachki.”

“I’m already fucked off of the one drink she made me.” Pearl held up her cup, grinning at Violet. “Will you make me another one, sweets?”

“Can you make that two of those?” Another voice called, Sasha strutting into the room in black leggings and a tight black tank, with a giggly Trixie on her arm. 

“Make it three!” Trixie grinned, dressed in a flowy yellow dress that stopped above her knees, holding up three fingers excitedly.

“She pre-gamed. Insisted on Fireball shooters on the drive over here.” Sasha smiled fondly, keeping her secure hold on a tipsy Trixie Mattel.

“Only four!” Trixie nodded, cheeks pink before she let Sasha go and wrapped herself around Pearl.

“Pearlie,” She sighed, nuzzling against the girl’s shoulder.

“Hi, T,” Pearl hummed in her own tipsy state, holding onto the blonde’s small waist.

“Remember those brownies you were talking about? The _special_ ones? We’re having a bake sale; you should make those. _Extra_ special so we get _extra_ money.”

“You’re out of your mind, Mattel.” Pearl laughed, kissing the top of Trixie’s head before taking the cup that Violet held out.

Katya watched the two of them closely, an amused look on her face, and only snapped out of it when Violet nudged her with a playful eye roll, handing the blonde her own drink. 

“Water first, then you can drink.” Sasha spoke, handing Trixie a bottle of water.

“Do you do this often?” Katya asked, watching the captains interact.

“Not anymore, but last year… she was a little party animal.” Sasha answered, tossing Trixie’s empty bottle in the recycling bin.

“Like a tiger!” Trixie nodded, holding her hands into small paws before leaning across the counter, dragging them down Katya’s chest slightly with a playful growl.

 _Fucking hell,_ Katya thought. _How can someone be so cute yet such a tease?_

“We’re playing _never have I ever_!” Aquaria called, appearing in the kitchen doorway. “You guys have to play!”

“Oh, Sasha and Katya, sit with me!” Trixie nodded, taking Katya’s hand and Sasha’s, too. “It can be like a big Russian party!”

 “You’re Russian?” Katya grinned at the taller girl, who mirrored her smile with a nod.

“Da, mama moyey mamy russkaya.”*

“Ty byl v rossii?”*

“Kazhdyy god na rozhdestvo.”*

“Sneg eto suka, ne tak li?”* Katya mused.

“Vy poluchili eto pravo.”* Sasha laughed, sitting down in the small circle that had formed before making space for Trixie, who sat comfortably between her legs.

“Whatcha’ sayin’?” Trixie asked, her glossy eyes scanning over the two girls.

“Snow sucks.” Sasha nodded, brushing the blonde’s thick hair from her eyes.

“Oh, I know! But it reminds me of home.” Trixie smiled softly, a warm look in her eyes that wasn’t from the alcohol.

“Okay, everyone, here’s your vodka.” Naomi grinned, passing out the red cups. “First one to run out loses!”

The circle, aside from the two Russians and Trixie, was filled by Adore, Sharon, Alaska, Naomi, Aquaria, Violet, and Pearl.

“Pst, Katya,” Trixie nudged the smaller girl, leaning over to point to Pearl and Violet. “Are they together?”

“Only when lonely.” Katya snorted before turning to listen as Aquaria put her cup up.

“Never have I ever made out with a roommate!”

“Fuck you,” Violet rolled her eyes playfully from where she sat half in Pearl’s lap, the two drinking in sync as Naomi did as well.

“Naomi!” Trixie gasped, pointing her finger. “We never—”

“Kim and I were bored one night.” Naomi grinned, holding her cup up in cheers.

“Never have I ever,” Adore began, thinking for a moment. “Fucked someone on our team. Oh, and tell who it was!" 

“You’re all being so dirty,” Aquaria teased, taking a drink from her own cup. “I love it.”

“Drink up,” Trixie nudged Sasha, a smirk on her lips that didn’t sit right with Katya.

“Aqua, who’d you fuck?” Adore gasped, staring at her teammate.

“Tati,” Aquaria nodded, blowing a kiss to the tall brunette from across the room. “She showed me how good a strap can be.”

“Save the details,” Sasha groaned, rolling her eyes.

“What about you, Sasha?” Katya asked, trying to remain as casual as she could.

 _Don’t say Trixie,_ Katya frowned. _Please don’t say Trixie._

“Me!” Trixie shrieked, holding her glass up excitedly.

“Wait, you two?” Pearl’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Yeah!” Trixie giggled, downing the rest of her vodka. “Oh no, I don’t think I was supposed to drink all that.”

“When?” Violet asked, glancing back and forth between the drunken girl and Katya.

“Um, couple months ago?” Trixie shrugged, reaching for the bottle in the middle of the circle.

“Why?” Katya asked, shrinking as her tone came out slightly harsh. 

“Why not? Look at her!” Trixie giggled, cupping Sasha’s blushing cheeks. “Look at her _fingers_.”

“Okay, Trixie, that’s enough.” Sasha giggled nervously, running her fingers through Trixie’s blonde curls.

“You never told us!” Naomi frowned, shock evident on her features.

“S’nobodies business!” Trixie nodded, refilling her cup before glancing to Katya. “You haven’t even had a drink yet. That’s no fun. Oh, here! You want some of mine? Then yours stays the same, and you won’t lose!”

Katya was ready to say no, but her eyes caught on the soft pink print of Trixie’s lipstick on the rim, and she knew she was a dumb, pathetic idiot as she reached for the cup with a nod; taking a quick sip.

When she pulled back, she admired the mix of the red and pink stained together, before handing Trixie her cup back and staring down at her lap.

“Kat,” Violet snapped her from her bubble, brows raised. “Your turn.”

“Oh, um,” The quarterback paused for a moment, glancing over to Trixie, who was playing a game of intwining and untwining her fingers with Sasha’s. “I have to go to the bathroom. Pass.”

Katya downed whatever was in her cup, wincing at the strong taste as she remembered it was vodka, before standing from her seat on the floor quickly. She made her way through the kitchen, pushing the small back door open as she reached into her pocket, pulling out one of the three small joints she had brought along.

“This isn’t the bathroom.” Trixie’s voice teased, slightly less slurred and softer than Katya had heard it all night. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just hot in there. Lots of people; little overwhelming.” Katya nodded, lighting up the small end. “You want some?"

“No, no, I’m okay. Think I need to sober up.” Trixie hummed, sitting down on the steps that led down into the grass. “You wanna sit?”

Katya nodded once more, sitting beside the curvier girl before blowing smoke in the opposite direction.

“Can I ask you something, Trixie?”

“I’m drunk and honest, so go ahead.” She smiled, waiting for Katya to speak again.

“Were you really busy all week? Or avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?”

“Busy, yes, but ignoring you… also yes.” Trixie admitted, feeling her face flush. “After the library I just… felt like I had crossed a line.” 

“I had liked it, if you couldn’t tell.”

“Oh, I could tell. The bruises you left on my ass could tell.”

Katya inhaled sharply, her imagination immediately working to picture Trixie’s fat, fleshy ass with bruises that _she_ had caused.

“Oh,” Katya breathed, lifting her joint back to her lips to calm herself down. “Shit, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Trixie giggled, reaching for the bottle of water she had brought outside. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to make things weird.”

“Weird how?” Katya frowned, blowing the smoke out before turning to the dancer.

“Like, I don’t know. Weird for pushing myself onto you like that?” Trixie shrugged, glancing down at her own hands. “What if you didn’t want that?”

“Trixie, I had literally asked you to show me.” She laughed, reaching over to gently touch the other’s knee.

“Yeah, but.” Trixie hiccuped softly, her eyes moving to Katya’s soft, dainty hands. “You’re Katya Zamolodchikova, you know? You’re pretty much a big deal. And you're just pretty in general.”

Katya blinked at Trixie’s words, opening her mouth to speak before Trixie beat her to it.

“You had just like, randomly approached me. Like, why would fierce Katya Zamo suddenly want to know me?”

“I,” Katya stuttered, guilt flooding her veins as her cheeks flushed. “thought you hated me.”

“I thought so, too!” Trixie laughed, looking up into blue eyes. “But I don't! You’re sweet and smart and it’s not your fault you didn’t know about the funding issue. Well, it sort of is, but. Still!” 

Katya couldn’t help but laugh along with Trixie, finishing off her joint before stubbing it out into the grass.

“I just think you’re cool, okay? You seemed like you don’t take shit from anyone, which I was right about, and I could use more people like that in my life.”

Trixie smiled proudly, adjusting her body slightly so she was more in Katya’s space.

“Friends?” Katya asked, holding out a hand.

“Acquaintances.” Trixie replied, a small smirk on her lips as she shook her hand. “If you sell over fifty things at the bake sale, maybe I’ll upgrade you to friend level.”

“Oh, friendzone me harder, mama.” Katya dramatically moaned, reaching for Trixie’s water and taking a swig.

“Shut up.” Trixie jokingly swatted the girl’s arm, shaking her head before standing up. “Coming back in?”

“In a second.” Katya answered, glancing up to the cloudy night sky.

“I didn’t tell you earlier, but good job tonight.” Trixie spoke shyly, glancing down at her white flats. “You’re on a streak so far.”

Katya felt herself flush from Trixie’s praise, and a small, content smile claimed her red painted lips.

“I’ll see you inside, yeah?” Katya replied, looking over her shoulder.

“I’m gonna go home actually, I think.” Trixie spoke, seeming sober for the first time all night.

“Need a ride?”

“You’ve been drinking and smoking.” Trixie scolded, reaching for her phone. “I’ll get an Uber right now.”

“Just text me when you’re home, okay?” Katya asked before standing up.

“Only if you do the same.”

“I’ll stay here tonight, most likely. Sharon doesn’t mind me crashing on the sorority’s couch.”

“Be safe, yeah? Don’t drink too much; we’ve got a study session tomorrow.” Trixie reminded her, elbowing her side gently as they walked around the back to the front yard.

“Hey, Trix?” Katya spoke up, standing beside Trixie on the curb as they waited for her Uber. 

“What’s up?” She hummed, locking her phone and pocketing it.

“When I was a kid, I used to practice football plays with my dad. Even though he had just moved here, to America, he fell in love with American football.” Katya smiled up at the night sky, warmth filling her body.

“I grew up in Seattle, and it rained at least four days out of the week, every week. Anytime it would rain, my dad said I threw my hardest and best passes. I started football in middle school, and anytime we lost a game, my dad said it wasn’t my fault, but instead, it was because there was no rain.”

“Now, I know that when a game is lost, it’s definitely the team’s fault,” Katya nodded, reaching for her second joint before glancing back to Trixie. “But, for some odd reason, if it’s raining, we win for sure. Every time I’ve played a game in the rain, we’ve won.”

“Since you were a kid?” Trixie asked, her expression curious and soft.

“Since I was a kid.” Katya nodded fondly at the memories. “That’s the story behind the rain thing. I’ve never told anyone that, not even Violet, because it sounds lame, but—” 

“Katya, that’s the cutest shit I’ve ever heard.” Trixie laughed softly, leaning forward to gently squeeze the smaller girl’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me. It’s safe with me forever, I swear.”

Katya felt herself blush for the millionth time tonight, and she quickly finished her second joint just as Trixie’s ride pulled up. 

“Get home safe, okay?”

“I’ll text you.” Trixie nodded, her shoulders relaxed and her smile gentle as she opened the car door and got inside. “Goodnight, Zamolodchikova.”

“Goodnight, Mattel.” Katya mirrored her smile, shutting Trixie’s door cautiously before watching the silver car leave down the street.

With a loud sigh, Katya let her head fall back, her gaze on the sky for the third time tonight as she spoke aloud to herself. 

“God, I’m fucked.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babies! i'm so sorry for this update literally taking a month because i'm the worst??  
> i've gotten so caught up with life, but i'm getting control of it and making a point to update at least once a week from now on, i promise!  
> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because i had fun writing it! xo
> 
> **** also, i dont speak russian, but according to google translate, sasha & katya's convo translates to:  
> “yes, my mom’s mom is russian.”  
> "have you ever been to russia?"  
> “every year at christmas.”  
> “snow is a bitch, isn't it?”  
> “you got that right.”


	4. four.

“Katya, we can’t just put a picture of someone’s pussy in the presentation.”

“Why not? Isn’t that what this is all about?”

Trixie laughed at Katya’s serious frown, shaking her head before removing the image on their shared document.

“It has to be _educational_ , Katya.” Trixie hummed, opening a new Google tab and searching for an appropriate image.

“I can  _ educate  _ everyone on how they work!” Katya defended. “I’m sure most of the guys in that class need it.”

“We can just make our presentation on how to please a woman.” Trixie teased, feeding into Katya’s banter.

“Oh! Can I present how to eat pussy? I’m real good at that.” Katya nodded excitedly, grinning at Trixie.

“You’re disgusting.” Trixie gasped, shoving the blonde’s shoulder playfully despite the small heat claiming her cheeks.

Trixie glanced back to her laptop, showing Katya the proper image to go on the slide before inserting it, then shutting her computer.

“Good work today, Kat.” Trixie spoke genuinely, leaning against the comfortable chair in the study area they had claimed in the campuses student hall. “We’re almost done. We present next week.”

“Look at us, making a good team.” Katya grinned, all white and bright, while putting her own stuff into her backpack. “What are you doing after practice tonight?”

“Baking. We’ve gotta start tonight, since Friday is only four days away.” Trixie sighed, feeling her shoulders tense at the thought of another busy week. “Why?”

“Pearl and Kameron want to study for the quiz we have Wednesday; wanted to know if you’d join in.”

“Fuck, the quiz. I almost forgot.” Trixie moaned, sliding her backpack onto one shoulder. “Where are you guys studying?”

“Honestly, probably just in the locker rooms after practice.” Katya shrugged, leading them out of the study room and into the slightly busy hall.

“Okay, well,” Trixie wrinkled her nose, thinking for a moment. “Kim and I are making pasta tonight. If the three of you nasties shower before, feel free to come by, eat, and we can study.”

“Oh, Trixie Mattel,” Katya sighed dreamily; slightly for dramatics, but also because she was amazed by the dancer’s kindness. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You’re so extra,” Trixie rolled her eyes, smiling anyway as she made her way towards the small coffee stand downstairs. “You can help me make brownies to show your gratitude.”

“Do you want me to burn down your apartment?” Katya asked seriously, starting to head the opposite direction so she could make her English class.

“You won’t burn my house down, Katya.” Trixie laughed, glancing away from the menu to look at the football player. “See you around seven, ‘kay?”

—————

“Holy  _ fuck _ , Katya, you’re gonna burn my house down!” Trixie cried, pulling the overcooked, and burnt, brownies out of the smoking oven, just as the smoke alarm started to go off.

“I told you!” Katya whined, leftover pasta sauce still on her cheeks. “This is why you have to trust me!” 

“Pearl, will you open that window? Kim, grab the magazines and help me fan this smoke away from this loud detector.” Trixie frowned, attempting to wave the air clean with her hands.

Katya sulked in her seat on the couch, sticking her tongue out at Trixie once they glanced at each other. 

“If you wanted me dead, at least hire a hitman.” Trixie teased, shaking her head. “Death in a fire seems real harsh.”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“Katya, you set the oven at five hundred degrees, then left them in there for  _ thirty  _ minutes. The instructions said sixteen!”

“I can’t bake, I told you this!” Katya whined again, standing up from her spot once the smoke detector stopped beeping.

Peeking at the brownies, Katya’s lips had turned into a pout when she took in the sight of the dark brown, basically black, ruined goodies.

“Oh, they’re hideous.” Kim teased with a frown, coming up behind Katya with a snort.

“Look, I’m gonna go run to the Target real quick for brownie mix. We’ll fix this, okay?” Katya smiled nervously, batting her lashes sweetly at Trixie and Kim.

“Katya,” Trixie shook her head, starting to scrape off the burnt sweets. “You don’t have to, it’s okay, really. I should’ve listen to you the first time.”

Katya laughed, reaching for her jacket and keys while holding her free hand up. “It’s the least I can do. Does anyone need anything else?”

“You don’t have to go, really.” Trixie frowned, looking up to the shorter girl.

“Mattel, I don’t mind.” Katya reassured her, nodding her head.

“Trixie will go with you.” Kim smiled sweetly at the two blondes, watching closely as they bickered back in forth. “Right, Trix?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Trixie nodded, her cheeks tinting a soft pink color before she brushed a strand of her hair back. “Let me, um, go grab my jacket, okay?”

Katya nodded, trying not overthink the blush and stuttering Trixie had suddenly taken up. Had she been  _ nervous _ ? Katya hoped she was; that would be much better than Trixie being uncomfortable to be around her. 

“Ready?” Trixie asked, stepping out from the hallway that her room was in; a baby pink hoodie hugged her torso, and Katya noted that she had pulled her hair into a perfect, high ponytail.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Katya smiled, waving bye to the other three girls before following Trixie out the front door.

Trixie smelled like soft, clean laundry, and fresh like perfume, making Katya wonder if she had just applied some.

“What perfume do you wear?” Katya asked once they were both in her jeep, pulling out of Trixie’s driveway cautiously before taking the familiar road to the nearest store.

“Daisy by Marc Jacobs.” Trixie answered, glancing up from the text she was typing away at. “Why?”

“It smells nice; floral-ish. I like it.” Katya shrugged casually, making the other girl’s cheeks tint once more.

Trixie had never been more grateful for the darkness of nighttime. 

“Thanks.” She nodded, nipping at her lower lip before locking her phone and glancing over at Katya.

She took a few moments to admire the strong facial features Katya possessed. Her jawline and cheekbones were perfectly shaped, and Trixie felt the want to bite her there and leave bruises. Her nose was pointed, but it fit perfectly on her face. She admired Katya’s long, full lashes behind her glasses, and Trixie was jealous at how nice Katya’s skin was. 

“What do you use to wash your face?” Trixie blurted out, nervousness setting in her system.

“What?” Katya laughed, glancing over to Trixie as one hand wrapped around the gear shift, the other staying comfortably on the top of the steering wheel.

“Your skin is so… clear.” Trixie frowned, narrowing her eyes at the blue eyed girl.

“I dunno, whatever Violet buys me.” Katya answered honestly. “It’s in like, a green bottle? French brand.”

“La Mer?” Trixie tried, watching Katya shake her head. “La Roche-Posay? Avene? Vichy?”

“Whoa, beauty guru.” Katya teased, her eyes on the road as she turned into the Target parking lot. “Vichy, I believe.”

“Oh, I’ve heard it’s so good!” Trixie gasped, admiring Katya’s clear skin once more before unbuckling her seatbelt.

“I’ll bring you some to try.” Katya hummed, getting out of the car with Trixie. “Violet orders in bulk; it’s cheaper, I guess. She won’t use anything but that.”

“Why don’t you buy your own?” Trixie asked curiously, no sense of rudeness in her tone.

“Because I used to use dish soap on my face, and Violet smacked me for it and became in charge of my skincare.” Katya shrugged, following Trixie inside, and towards the baking aisle. 

“Katya!” Trixie gasped, pausing mid-step to glare at the other athlete. “You’re lying!”

“I’m dead serious!” Katya giggled at Trixie’s reaction. “It’s not that bad, I promise! It worked so well; I never even had to use makeup wipes, or micellar water! Just lather that soap up, rinse off, and you’re good!”

“What did you use for moisturizer? Cooking oil?” Trixie teased, her smile dropping as Katya nodded. “No!”

“I’m kidding!” Katya shrieked with laughter, shaking her head before pulling Trixie along. “About the cooking oil. I would never moisturize. I think I’ve always just had decent skin, y’know? My parents have good skin.”

“Completely unfair that Miss cooking oil gets nice skin and yet, just the sight of junk food, or something stressful, causes me to flare up.” Trixie pouted, crossing her arms in a childish way while scanning the shelves for the right mix, making Katya laugh.

The two girls went silent for a few moments, before Trixie glanced up.

“Did you and Violet ever, uh, you know…” Trixie trailed off, hoping Katya would catch what she meant, before blushing slightly. “Sorry, that’s not my business.”

“You’re fine.” Katya reassured her, nodding her head. “Date, no. Mess around? A bit when we first met freshman year. Then her and Pearl started their thing, and that was the end of Vatya.” 

Trixie laughed at Katya’s dramatic pronunciation of their names together, searching for any bitterness on her features.

“Are, or were, you ever upset over it?”

“Nah,” Katya shook her head truthfully. “They’re mad about each other, just both too stubborn to admit it, I think. Plus, Violet isn’t really my type.”

“What’s your type?” Trixie asked before she could stop herself.

“Tall, usually blonde,” Katya smiled, her eyes trailing over Trixie. “Smart-mouthed and sassy.” 

“Have you met Naomi?” Trixie teased, trying to stop the flush that claimed her neck as she grabbed the box and handed it to Katya. “Go pay for these, okay? I need to go get something.”

“Why don’t I just go with you?” Katya asked, brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

“Because,” Trixie shrugged, putting her weight onto one side of her body. “Just go, okay? I’ll meet you back at the car.”

“Trixie, what do you need?” Katya laughed, wondering why the girl was acting so odd. 

“Please, Katya?” Trixie frowned.

“Fine.” Katya sighed, grabbing her wallet before turning on her heel. “But if you’re not at the car in ten minutes, I’m leaving you!”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Trixie gasped, flipping Katya off.

Katya blew a dramatic kiss, paired with a finger wave, before making her way towards the checkstands to pay for the box of brownies.

Five minutes later, Katya sat in the driver’s side of her Jeep, editing a photo of her and Pearl, in their football uniforms, from Saturday’s game to post on Instagram. Just as she had hit post on the picture captioned “#GoBruins”, the passenger’s door opened and Trixie climbed in, humming softly to herself.

“Good to go, shady mcshade?” Katya teased, locking her iPhone before backing out of her parking space.

“Shut up.” Trixie huffed, buckling her seatbelt before glancing to Katya. 

“All the shit in there reminded me,” Katya spoke up, glancing to Trixie at the next red light. “What are you doing for Halloween?”

“The team usually goes to Aquaria’s place to watch movies and give out candy. Why do you ask?”

“We’re having a party,” Katya grinned excitedly. “Sharon’s frat, I mean. You guys should come.”

“Yeah?” Trixie pretended to think for a moment, weighing out her options instead of quickly saying yes like she wanted to. “Maybe. Aqua and Aja are always looking for a reason to drink free booze.”

“C’mon, Trix! It’ll be fun!” Katya pleaded, glancing over at Trixie again, before back to the road. 

"Fine, fine!” Trixie agreed, smiling at Katya as they pulled into her driveway.

“Great, I’ll start sending over couples costume ideas.” Katya beamed, grabbing both the bags in a chivalrous way before following Trixie out of her Jeep.

“Only if I can be Jason and you’re my victim.” Trixie smirked, reaching for her keys with one hand, and her bag from Katya with the other.

“I’ll be your victim if you tell me what’s in here,” Katya tested, wiggling her brows as she pulls the bag away from Trixie’s grip.

“Katya,” Trixie whined, reaching again for the bag. “Give me my bag.”

“Is it condoms?” She teased, pulling the bag back further.

“You freak, give me the bag.” Trixie repeated, frowning as she gripped onto the bag, just as Katy tugged it away, causing the plastic to split right down the middle.

The dark black box tumbled to the ground, and Trixie nervously reached to the ground, only for Katya to beat her to it.

“Seriously, Trixie?” Katya laughed softly, looking over the product. “Tampons?”

“You don’t have to be so judge-y,” Trixie frowned, yanking it from Katya’s hands. “I’m sure you use them too.”

“I’m not judging.” Katya spoke softly, her hand settling on Trixie’s wrist gently. “I’m saying you didn’t have to be embarrassed. I have periods too, and even if I didn’t; don’t be embarrassed. It’s human nature.” 

Trixie glanced down to Katya’s hand, feeling the warmth over the material of her hoodie before looking back to the smaller girl, nodding slowly and still feeling slightly shy. 

“Okay, yeah,” Trixie agreed, opening the front door finally and pulling Katya inside. 

“Now, can you teach me how to properly bake brownies?” Katya asked, a playful smile returning to her face.

“C’mon, you can teach me the art of being a business woman in return.”

—————

“Trixie! That’s the seventieth brownie Katya’s sold, and that was her hundredth cupcake!” Naomi called, admiring the short blonde’s charismatic personality. 

“Not to mention it was her idea that we do the bake sale here!” Aquaria added, smirking at Trixie as she motioned to the busy basketball stadium.

It was the football team’s off week this weekend, meaning the dance team was luckily off as well. Thursday night, Katya told Kim they should have the bake sale during the basketball team’s game, rather than in front of the student union building; Kim was thankful for the quarterback’s smart thinking.

“Katya, stop beating me!” Trixie cried, tallying her sales compared to Katya’s; she was behind by two brownies and one cupcake.

“I’m motivating you to sell as much as you can! More money for competition in May!” Katya grinned brightly at Trixie, before turning to help the next customer. 

“We’re almost out,” Adore added, restocking the tables with the last of the sweets they had made. “This is the first year we’re gonna sell everything, I think.”

“You guys have never sold all of it?” Pearl asked, slipping two dollars into the register before grabbing a brownie for herself.

“No,” Trixie frowned, wrinkling her nose. “We’ve always done it in front of the student building; broke college students don’t want a homemade brownie.”

“Store-bought.” Kim corrected with a snort, before pointing at Pearl. “This pothead, munchies bitch has already bought four brownies.” 

“I’m taking credit for selling them!” Trixie gasped, tallying four more points on her paper.

“That’s not allowed!” Katya interrupted, taking Trixie’s marker before scribbling the four marks out, then adding two to her cupcake points.

“You cunt,” Trixie whined, focusing on taking count of how much has sold, then taking in how many they had left.

“It’s not even halftime and we have ten brownies, six cupcake, twelve cookies, and three pies left.” Katya noted, before turning to help another excited basketball parent. “Make that nine cookies.”

“Katya, how have you just like, blessed us all?” Trixie muttered softly in awe, watching Katya wish the mom luck for the Bruins. 

“It’s called  _ charm _ , Trixie.” Katya teased, winking at the dancer before tying her hair up into a bun and shrugging her letterman off. 

“Can we go to lunch after this?” Pearl sighed, leaning against Trixie before offering her a piece of the sweets. 

“Pearl, how are you not sick? Where do you put it all?” Trixie snorted, taking the brownie anyway with a pleased hum.

“It’s a secret,” She whispered playfully, smiling brightly at Trixie before turning to throw away her trash.

“I just sold the last pie!” Katya cried successfully, turning to Trixie. “You should give me a kiss as a thanks, you know.”

Trixie felt her cheeks heat immediately, and she swallowed thickly before crossing her arms with a forced laugh.

“Why would I do that?”

“I’m your money maker, baby!”

“You’ve got a customer, _baby_.” Trixie teased, pointing to the girl standing at the table with a small group; they didn’t look older than ten, and Trixie assumed she was right when she spotted a parent with them. 

“Are you Katya Zamolodchikova?” The girl asked, a nervous smile on her lips.

“I am! How can I help ya?” Katya smiled sweetly, looking down at the younger kids.

“Can we get a picture with you?” She asked softly, pointing to the other girls. “We play touch-football at our school and we love you.” 

Trixie’s gaze softened as she watched Katya’s cheeks tint a warm pink color as her smile widened, and she nodded excitedly as one of their mom’s held her phone up.

“Oh wow, a whole team!” Katya hummed happily. “How are you guys doing this season?” 

“Four wins so far, only one loss.” The mom nodded proudly, taking the picture as Katya grinned at the camera with the group of girls.

“You guys keep it up, okay?” Katya nodded, giving each girl a high five. “And always listen to your parents! Eat your veggies and brush your teeth before bed!” 

The group of girls nodded excitedly, in awe of Katya before they all thanked her and walked back into the gymnasium.

“Does that happen a lot?” Trixie asked Pearl, still watching Katya, who had began to count the money.

“With kids, yeah.” She nodded, smiling as her gaze bounced back and forth between the girls. “Do you like her?”

“What?” Trixie asked, her head whipping towards Pearl, who was now smirking.

“Do you  _ like  _ her?” Pearl repeated, slower this time.

“Keep your voice down,” Trixie muttered, glancing at Katya for a moment before sighing softly. “She’s nice, okay? I thought she’d be some stuck up asshole.”

“She’s just an asshole,” Pearl replied, making Trixie snort quietly.

“She’s cool. A good friend.” Trixie nodded.

“That you wanna finger-bang.”

“Shut up!”

“Hey, I’m not one to judge. Violet and I are friends who finger-bang.” 

Trixie shuddered dramatically, glaring at Pearl.

“Didn’t need to know that, thanks.”

“I’m just saying!” Pearl replied defensively. “She likes you, I think. Admires you, at least.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Trixie shrugged. “It’ll never happen.”

“Why not?” Pearl frowned.

“We come from different worlds, Pearl. Her parents are like, insane supportive, aren’t they? She’s rich too. Successful. I’m a midwest girl who’s here on scholarships, and I come from a broken, white trash, homophobic home.” Trixie muttered, before shaking her head with a grunt. “God, when did you turn into Dr. Phil?”

Pearl laughed softly, before gently setting her hand on Trixie’s shoulder.

“None of that matters to Katya.” She reassured the dancer. “Trust me.”

“Hey! What’re we talking about?” Katya hummed, bouncing up to the two girls while waving around a receipt. “Everything’s been sold! We made two thousand dollars, Trix!”

Trixie couldn’t help but grin, shrieking as Katya gave her a prideful hug. 

“We did it! Katya, oh, thank you for the help! And Pearl and Kameron, thank you for the help baking!” Trixie spoke excitedly, unwrapping her arms from the football player. 

“Can we go eat now?” Pearl repeated, smirking at Trixie as Katya wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah.” Trixie nodded, her cheeks flushed. “Katya’s pick. She’s the star of the bake sale.”

—————

_ k: jack and sally? _

_ t: disgusting & basic. too many hetero couples will be doing it. _

_ k: ketchup and mustard? _

_ t: what the fuck katya _

_ k: football player and cheer captain? _

_ t: very creative… not _

_ k: netflix & chill ;) _

_ t: goodnight katya!!! _

_ k: OKAY WHAT ABOUT a bun and a hot dog _

_ t: i’m a vegetarian you sick fuck _

_ k: adult babies? _

_ t: goodnight! katya!  _

_ k: FINE. party pooper. goodnight trindidy markle  _

_ t: piss off, skank _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm a big fat liar!   
> i promised updates once a week yet here i am... three weeks later. whoops!!!  
> i apologize for 1. the wait and 2. the crappy quality of this chapter. writer's block was so bad here, i really just had to get it over with! but the next one will be better!  
> thank you all for reading and always leaving the kindest comments! xoxo


	5. five.

_ k: is disney out of the question? _

_ t: uh, major yes. disney gays are the worst. we won’t be them. _

_ k: what about barbie and ken? _

_ t: don’t you think that’s predictable? have you seen me? _

_ k: too hetero too. ur right. _

_ t: exactly, we have to give the gays exactly what they deserve _

_ t: oh FUCK, i just had the best idea!!!! you’re gonna love me for this one. we’re doing it. no ifs, ands, or buts! _

_ k: i like butts though _

_ t: i agree, but shut up. meet me tomorrow night? we’re going to make these perfect _

_ k: what are we gonna be? _

_ t: it’s a surprise, okay? just trust me, ur gonna love it xo _

—————

“You’re joking,” Katya mutters, gazing down at the sketches that Trixie had drawn out.

“Please? Please!” Trixie begs, looking at the picture she had drawn.

“Of course yes to the costume, I just mean like, I can’t believe you can draw.” Katya shakes her head, admiring the small, fashionable pictures.

“Oh,” Trixie smiles shyly, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear before shrugging casually. “I’m getting a minor in fashion. Along with dance.”

“What’re you majoring in?” Katya asks, flipping through the rest of the sketch book to admire Trixie’s designs. “Holy fuck, Trix, these are amazing.”

“Animal science. I grew up as a yeehaw farm girl and enjoyed the company of animals, so why not be a vet? Plus, my parents don’t think fashion and dance are  _ real  _ careers.”

“Ah, so you’re a horse girl.” Katya smirks, glancing up at Trixie over the rim of her glasses. 

“I’m not, I swear!” Trixie cries, taking her book from Katya’s petite hands.

“I’m teasing,” Katya laughs, shaking her head before leaning against Trixie’s bedroom door frame. “How does it makes you feel about your parents saying that?”

“Sucks, y’know?” Trixie mutters, putting the book away before grabbing her sweater and wallet. “I’m in on a scholarship  _ because  _ of my dance skills. How can it not be good enough if it’s what pays for my education?” She shrugged before shutting the door. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“But you’re  _ so  _ good. Can you show Violet your stuff, please? She knows people in the modeling industry, Trix. It’s what she does outside of school. Your designs have  _ potential _ .”

“Show them? Publicly? I’ll pass.” Trixie laughs, shaking her head. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

“C’mon, Trixie! You’re good! So good!” Katya nods, gently gripping the taller girl’s shoulders and shaking her playfully. “Believe me!”

Trixie smiles slightly, before setting her own hands on the crook of Katya’s elbows.

“Ask me again another day, okay? But for now, I just… can’t.” She admits shyly, shrugging before releasing her soft grip on the smaller girl. “Now, let’s go make these iconic costumes.” 

“Show me what your fashion skills are made of, Mattel.” Katya grins, opening the passenger’s door of her Jeep for Trixie. “You really think you can make those before tomorrow night?” She asked, beginning the drive to the fabric store.

“Duh. Oh! That reminds me, stop at this 7/11 up here, please?” Trixie asks, pointing to the convenience store at the light ahead.

“What do you need?” Katya hums, obeying Trixie’s request as she pulled into the nearest parking spot.

“Red Bulls. We’re pulling an all-nighter to get these done.” The dancer smirks, grabbing her wallet before opening the car door.

“ _ We’re _ ?” 

“Yes,  _ we’re _ . You have to keep me company.”

“Trixie, we have classes tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, and? You can skip a day to catch up on sleep.”

“I was gonna do that on Thursday to sleep off my hangover!”

“Then you can skip two days!” Trixie laughs, loud and bright, before closing the door and skipping into the store.

“Trixie Mattel,” Katya whispers softly to herself, shaking her head with a small grin. “What the hell are you doing to me?” 

—————

“Holy fuck,” Pearl laughs, her arms around Violet as she grinned at the two blondes who made their way through the front door. “The fucking lesbians really chose  _ that _ .”

“Velma and Daphne,” Violet mutters, a bright smirk on her red, vampire lips before whistling to grab Katya’s attention. “Hey, dykes! Over here!”

“Hi, Pearlie! Vi,” Trixie grins, feeling slightly nervous around Katya’s best friend.

“Your costumes are stunning. Where the fuck did you get them?” Violet asks, a twinkle of awe in her eyes.

“Trixie made them!” Katya nods, her glasses framed over her eyes and she motioned to her skin tight orange outfit.

“Both of them?” Violet gasps, gently reaching for Trixie’s green ascot. “No fuckin’ way, Mattel.”

“Katya helped,” Trixie shrugs, her cheeks flushed as she watched Violet admire her creations.

“I didn’t,” Katya cuts in as she pulled her thigh high socks up. “You should see this bitch and the talent she has.”

“One day you’ll have to show me.” Violet nods again before motioning towards the kitchen. “Ginger’s been looking for you. She said you requested some special apple cider to drink?”

“She actually made it? Shocking,” Katya snorts, before taking Trixie’s hand in hers. “Come, let’s go get a drink.”

“The entire team is in there, don’t overwhelm poor Trixie!” Pearl calls, watching the two walk off, before leaning down to speak in Violet’s ear. “Has she called the bet off?”

“Nope,” Violet speaks, watching the blondes disappear. “I’m shocked. Wait, how do you know about the bet?”

“Katya told me.” Pearl shrugs casually. “Trixie’s gonna be heartbroken.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s mad over Katya, isn’t it obvious?”

“Not as obvious as Katya’s obsession with her. That’s why I’m surprised she hasn’t pulled out of this yet.”

“A hundred bucks can’t matter that much to her.” Pearl shook her head, downing the rest of her cup. “Anyway, let’s go dance.”

Back in the kitchen, Trixie had settled by taking a seat on top of the counter, laughing at Ginger’s story of her first ever football practice.

“I thought it was gonna be shirts versus skins! My ass was nervous!” The southern girl whines, her Ursula costume flawless on her.

“Girl, shirts versus skins is some high school bullshit.” Monique laughs, shrugging off her denim jacket of her brown cow costume. 

“I didn’t play in high school; how was I to know?” Ginger frowns, downing the rest of her cider.

“Did you play in high school?” Trixie asks, her body warm with alcohol in her veins as she spread her thighs to allow Katya to stand between them.

“I did, all four years.” Katya nods, glancing up at Trixie as she put her Velma glasses on top of her head. “Did you dance?”

“For my high school, yeah. I was in a private school that had a dance academy.” She shrugs, taking a sip of Katya’s cider. “Oh, that’s so good.”

“You want another cup?” The shorter girl asks, enjoying how cute Trixie looks with flushed cheeks. 

Trixie shakes her head, her hand slowly sliding down Katya’s body, making the football player’s breath hitch as her hands stop on her ass. Trixie leans in, her mouth pressed softly to Katya’s ear as she speaks. 

“I know you brought weed. Can we go out and smoke that instead?”

Katya swallows thickly, nodding her head while trying to stop her pounding heart. Offering a hand to the taller girl, Katya helps Trixie off the counter and leads her out the backdoor and into the less crowded yard.

“Ah,” Katya sighs, pulling three joints and a lighter from her bra. “The blessed spot where you told me you hate me.”

“Don’t remind me,” Trixie whines playfully, taking one of the joints and the light from her. “I thought you were a pretentious, airhead, football playing bitch.”

There’s a quiet pause, before Trixie sets the joint between her lips. “You’re not  _ that  _ much of an airhead.”

Katya’s shocked gasp, followed by a wheeze of laughter, falls from her throat while Trixie grins, pulling the joint back and handing it to Katya.

“You twat,” Katya grins back, inhaling deeply from the weed before speaking around it. “I just wanted to be your friend.”

“And now you’ve got to suffer since that’s what you are.” Trixie shrugs, a teasing smile on her lips as she wraps her arms around her body. “God, it’s freezing.”

“I know I’m annoying, pretentious football player, but I can’t offer you my jacket in the cliche way since I don’t have one.”

“It’s not your fault that climate change is upon us.” Trixie deadpans, plucking the joint back.

“No shit,” Katya snorts, gazing up at the full moon. “It’s gonna be a cold winter. I say reaching the fifty degree mark.”

“Jesus,” Trixie scoffs. “You Californians wouldn’t last in hour in Wisconsin.”

“Well slap my ass and call me a city girl, ‘cause damn right. That’s hell freezing over if I’ve ever heard of it.”

Trixie pauses, before releasing a scream, shrill laugh while exhaling smoke. 

“I hate you,” Trixie replies, her tone half-serious and half-playful. 

“I know.” Katya smiles sweetly, batting long lashes. “What are you doing for the holidays?”

“Honestly? No idea.” Trixie shrugs, watching Katya finish the rest of the first joint.

“You’re not going to see family?” She asks around the paper in her mouth.

“Most likely not.” Trixie shrugs, popping her knuckles; her worst nervous habit. “I talk to my sister every year around the holidays, but that’s about it. My mom and dad? Eh.”

“You’re not going home for Thanksgiving? Christmas?” Katya frowns, stubbing the end of the roach on the ground. 

“Nope,” Trixie replies, popping the ‘p’. “One of the restaurants on campus does a Thanksgiving menu every year. I usually find someone and go eat there with them, then go back to my apartment and watch movies. I’ve done it for the last three years.”

“Trix,” Katya frowns, lighting the second joint and pausing to inhale before speaking again. “Come home with me. There’s no way you can spend Thanksgiving like  _ that _ .”

“Katya, it’s real nice of you to offer, but it’s fine. I’m used to it, really.” Trixie shakes her head, watching Katya closely. 

“I’m not taking any ifs, ands, or buts; got it? You’re coming home to my place to celebrate a Zamolodchikova Thanksgiving and that is that.”

“Katya—”

“Trixie, c’mon! It’ll be fun! My family like, loves America for some reason and  _ loves  _ going all out. They make enough food for me to bring the entire team home; you can come.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” Trixie frowns, her heart warming at the excitement and offer Katya gave off.

“Trix, my dad’s family comes every year. There’s so many of my cousins, they’d love a new face at the table. Please?”

Trixie sighs, taking the paper back from Katya and taking a long, deep hit. She contemplates her options; Thanksgiving alone, and sad, again, or, Thanksgiving with the family and girl she’s developing a  _ small  _ crush on.

With an exhale, Trixie nods finally, making Katya shriek excitedly and squeeze Trixie’s hands in her own.

“Oh, my mom’s gonna be  _ so  _ excited. She always wants me to bring people around—”

“I’m not your  _ date _ , Katya.” Trixie snorts teasingly, only to be cut off.

“Look, about that—”

“No fucking way,”

“Trixie, please! You’re just gonna come eat my turkey like that and not even thank me by being my fake girlfriend so my mom will get off my ass?”

“First off, I don’t eat turkey.” Trixie reminds the smaller blonde, who rolls her eyes in response. “Second; that’s exactly what I’m going to do!”

“Trixie, please! Nothing extreme, I swear!”

“Katya,” Trixie whines, smoking more of the weed before passing the joint back. 

“I’ll do anything, Trix,  _ anything _ .”

“Fine, you want me to be your fake girlfriend? Get the dance team practice time in the gym every day for the rest of the season and you have a deal.”

“The gym? I don’t have control over the gym.”

“The gym for the football team only. The gym that costed the school fifty-thousand dollars to build, which took away from the performing arts program.” Trixie challenges, raising her brows. “It’s getting colder and we want practices inside.”

“Why can’t you use the dance studio?” 

“Some fuckin’ private dance program for children rents it out, so we got booted. That’s why we practice by the field.”

“We practice outside when it’s cold.” Katya argues.

“You guys have padding on your body to stay warm!” Trixie argues back. “Gym or no deal.”

“Fine,” Katya nods, shaking Trixie’s hand as she exhales smoke. “Deal.”

“Oh, the girls are gonna be so excited about this one!” Trixie squeals, kissing Katya’s cheek with gentle, high eyes before spinning in a circle. “I’m gonna go find Sasha and tell her!”

Katya smiles, her body buzzing with excitement from Trixie’s agreement and the small kiss she gave her.

Katya finishes the last joint alone, humming along to the beat of some Blondie song that she can hear from her spot on the porch. Once she’s tossed the roach into the trash, she turns to go back inside, destined to find Violet.

There’s no way in hell that Katya can keep up this bet. No way in hell is it worth it. 

“Naomi!” Katya calls, entering the kitchen and reaching for a bottle of water. “Have you seen Violet?” 

“Think she’s exchanging spit with Pearl on the couch.” Naomi snorts, eyeing Katya’s costume. “Cute look. Trixie’s Daphne, ain’t she?”

“Yeah, she made these herself.” Katya nods, glancing down at her orange outfit.

“She’s so talented. She’s designed our dance uniforms for the last four years. Fingers crossed she’ll do it even after she graduates!” Adore chimes in, refilling her cup with cheap, keg alcohol. 

“What?” Katya blinks, awe flooding her mind as she recalls the professional looking uniforms. “She did those?”

“Yep,” Naomi nods, watching Katya’s fond expression closely. 

“Wow,” The football star sighs softly in admiration, chugging her water bottle back before tossing it into the recycling bin. “I’m gonna find Violet. She needs to know how good Trixie is.”

“She’s in the living room!” Adore adds, and Katya grabs a cup of alcohol before nodding in response and heading that way. 

The song has switched to a slower song, something that’s Pearl’s remix as she aspires to become a deejay soon, and Katya feels  _ good _ .

She never expected to like Trixie. Especially not as much as she does. But there’s something about the five eleven Barbie that she can’t get over, and now that she’s her  _ “date”  _ for Thanksgiving, Katya has butterflies. 

Katya already knows her mom is gonna love Trixie. Svetlana will ask Trixie how she manages to get her hair so silky, and Trixie will blush and give her beauty tips. Katya’s cousins, all ranging from eighth grade to seniors in high school, will ask Trixie so many makeup questions that Katya could never answer. As for her dad, he’ll appreciate Trixie’s eye for art and patience for Katya.

She figures nothing can stop her excitement of Trixie meeting her family. 

Katya’s excitement lasts about another fifteen seconds; once she rounds the corner and wanders into the living room, her cheap, red solo cup falls out of her hands and clatters to the floor. 

She’s frozen in place. She wants to back out from the corner she came from; she wants to run, and most of all, she wants to scream. 

Violet’s staring at her, panic rising in the dark haired girl’s own chest at her best friend’s shaken, slightly broken expression. Violet knows exactly what Katya has seen. 

Across the room, straight in Katya’s view, is Trixie sprawled across Sasha’s lap, their lips locked in a messy, heated makeout session. 

Finding her motor skills, Katya turns on her heel, sending the red cup skidding further across the floor; yet, Trixie doesn’t even notice. 

“Kat,” Violet tries softly, only to be met with Katya’s hand up to silence her as she struts out of the room. 

—————

“I’ve been texting you like, all weekend.” Trixie says to Katya Monday afternoon, her pink lips curled into a pout as she shifts her hair to one side. 

They’re sitting in their assigned groups, waiting to present their body systems presentations; lucky, or unlucky, for them, they’re up first in five minutes.

“Been busy.” Katya shrugs, trying not to stare at Trixie’s lips; all she can think of is Sasha on them. 

Katya’s ignored Trixie since Halloween. Once she had stormed out, Violet had texted her to let her know nothing else happened; Kim and Naomi took Trixie home, and Sasha left with Aquaria and Brianna.

But still, Katya was bitter.

_ And jealous. _

“I would’ve liked to go over our presentation one more time.” Trixie sighs, gazing down at the note cards in her hand. “Guess we’ll just have to wing it.”

“Guess so.”

“Is everything okay?” Trixie asks, finally looking up at her partner. 

“Fine,” Katya forces a smile. “Just tired.”

“Okay,” Trixie smiles back, gazing back down to her notes before Mr. Matthews calls their names.

Trixie plugs her pale pink USB into the presentation projector, trying to will herself to calm down. 

Can she dance in front of thousands of people? Definitely. 

Can she talk in front of less than thirty people? No way.

Katya watches Trixie’s cheeks faintly flush, and she can’t help but admire the shy girl, even if she’s upset with her.

_ You’ve got no reason to be upset.  _ Katya reminds herself.  _ At least not to her. You’re not an item. Snap out of it, cunt. _

“Hi, I’m the dad your baby’s not gonna have,” The taller blonde smirks, making everyone laugh. “Trixie Mattel!”

“And I’m your water breaking in the middle of a hot, steamy… shower,” The smaller girl giggles. “Katya!”

“And today, we’re going to teach you all about how babies are made.” Trixie jokes, beginning to go over the objectives of the presentation. 

Katya can’t help but banter back and forth with Trixie, and she feels her bitter feelings go away; at least temporarily, as their presentation and interaction flows comfortably.

After about ten minutes, they open the floor to questions, which runs just as smoothly. Then, they’re bowing, and Trixie’s removing her USB drive before they’re walking back to their seats.

“I,” Trixie pauses, her neck and chest still slightly flushed; and it drives Katya wild. “think we killed that.”

“Yeah? Me too,” Katya nods, genuinely smiling this time as she watches Kameron begin to gush about the muscular system. 

They’re silent after that, both paying attention to presentations for a steady thirty minutes, before Trixie slides a note to Katya as if they’re in elementary school. 

_ Can I bring vegan food to cook at ur house… circles yes or no x _

Katya scribbles down  _ maybe  _ and circles that, before writing next to it.

_ What kind? _

_ Vegan turkey  _ is what it says when she gets it back.  _ Comes in a small pack n takes ten mins to cook in the oven. Will ur family mind? _

_ Of course not.  _ Katya writes down.  _ Vegan kween. _

_ H8 U.  _

Katya grins at Trixie’s responses, then at Trixie herself, who’s already grinning at the football star before watching her write a response. 

_ H8 U more, trindady <3 _

Trixie snorts quietly, before turning back to watch Pearl’s group, the ghost of a smile still on her lips. 

—————

“Yekaterina!” Svetlana gushes, squeezing her daughter as she walks through the door.

“Ma, you’re hugging me as if it’s been years. You live an hour away from me.” Katya giggles, kissing her mom’s cheeks anyway. “Pa, I cannot believe you’ve still got that hideous turkey sweater.” 

“It’s tradition,” Petroff scoffs teasingly, squeezing his daughter tightly. 

“You must be Trixie! Oh, your hair is beautiful!” Svetlana awes in her watered down Russian accent, taking in the southern belle. “Are you a hugger?”

“Not usually,” Trixie smiles, admiring the way she’s asked. “But I’ll make the exception for the two of you. Thank you for letting me into your home.”

“Oh, Lana makes enough food to feed Katya’s entire football team.” Petroff laughs, both of the Zamolodchikova’s hugging Trixie. 

“Told you!” Katya sticks her tongue out before shrugging her denim jacket off and tossing it over the couch. 

“Take that to your room.” Svetlana scolds, making Trixie laugh softly to herself. “The air mattress is already blown up in there. Trixie, the bed is yours.”

“Oh,” Trixie blinks, her chest warm with the hospitality she’s receiving. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Katya replies sarcastically, a smile still on her lips. “C’mon, let’s go put our stuff down.”

Trixie follows Katya up the stairs, watching her blonde bun bobble with each step she takes before she opens the bedroom door. 

“Oh, this is disappointing.” Trixie frowns, taking in the pale grey walls. There’s a few posters of Britney Spears on the walls, but other than that, nothing screams  _ dyke  _ like Trixie had hoped. 

“It was worse,” Katya snorts, setting her small duffle bag down next to the closet door. “I took so much down before leaving for college.”

Trixie stands in front of Katya’s vanity, taking in all the ribbons and medals around the mirror, along with photos. 

“You were in track?” Trixie asks, holding up the first place award next to a photo of Katya and some older guy in track sweats.

“Yeah, and that was my coach, Tristan. He helped my speed for football. Think he weirdly had a crush on me once I turned eighteen, but then I told him about the girl I had been screwing and he backed off.”

“Does that mean you lost your virginity in here?” Trixie smiles playfully, still admiring photos of Katya in high school. 

“God, the most painful fingering of my life, you mean? Yeah.”

Trixie fully laughs, her focus on a picture of Katya as a kid; blonde braids down her back as she holds a football while wearing a Patriots jersey. 

“New England? Really?” Trixie frowns, wrinkling her nose grossly.

“I’ve felt a special connection to Boston ever since I was a kid, okay? I don’t know why, but. Pats fan for life.”

“Green Bay is the team to be,” Trixie sing-songs, before turning back to Katya. “You’re pretty. Like, you’ve always been pretty.”

“Oh,” Katya pauses, watching Trixie, who shrugs her jacket off. “Thanks.”

“So, your cousin, Natasha, she’s the oldest right?” Trixie asks, looking at a Polaroid with Natasha’s name on the bottom, followed by a heart. She recognizes it as Katya’s handwriting. 

“Yep, senior in high school. Her sister is Tanya. Sophomore.”

“How’d they end up here?” Trixie asks, finally turning to Katya.

“Their parents emigrated with mine. They’re my dad’s sisters. Aunt Nikita and aunt Alena.” 

“Alena’s kids…?” 

“She’s got four. Alexei,” Katya pauses, a devious grin on her lips. “Who they thought was gonna be a boy, and now goes by Lexi, is the youngest of all cousins. She’s in eighth grade.”

“Oh! Nina, Gabie, and Rae, right?”

Katya nods. “Ages?”

“Nina’s fifteen. Gabie and Rae are the twins. Seventeen?”

“See? No need to be nervous,  _ girlfriend _ .” Katya teases, looking at Trixie in the reflection of the mirror. “You’ll be fine.”

“You think so?” 

“Oh, I know so.”

—————

Turns out, Trixie isn’t fine. 

She’s even more of a success with the family than Katya had anticipated. 

Which means, she’s way  _ more _ than fine.

When they’d woken up, Trixie offered to help make the biscuits with Petroff, and her extra butter trick from the south made him go crazy with praise for her and their taste. She had made her and Katya coffee, and they watched the end of the parade in their pajamas side by side, making jokes of the floats like children. 

Throughout the dinner, the entire family had done nothing but fawn over the girl with sweet Southern charm. Plus, Trixie even went as far as to hold Katya’s hand on top of the table even  _ after  _ saying grace.

“Lush never called me back.” Natasha groans, finishing her last bite of pie while Trixie drank her hot cocoa.

“Any word from Sephora?” Trixie asks, genuinely curious as she smiles at Katya from over her mug. 

“No, but that’s like, a last resort for me.” The redhead cousin replies, clicking her tongue. “They’re all know-it-all bitches there.”

“Which is why you’d be perfect there.” Tanya giggles from across the table, holding her own cup of hot chocolate. 

Katya can’t help but admire Trixie and zone out on the conversation. Trixie’s hair is straightened perfectly; she’s got a cute pink beanie on with pearls adorning it, along with a pink colored floral dress, and her little cowgirl boots on her feet.

The entire outfit made her aunts, and mom, coo over her.

Katya definitely has been fantasizing about kissing her. 

“Yekaterina,” Svetlana calls from the kitchen, holding up a dirty plate. “Pomoshch’ s blyudami.”*

“Da, mem.”* Katya replies, setting her tea cup down next to her plate of untouched pumpkin pie. 

Standing up, she struts over to Trixie, placing a kiss to her cheek in the most convincing fashion; although it wasn’t much acting.

“I’ll be back.” She mutters in Trixie’s ear, squeezing her shoulder gently as she watches Trixie’s foundation free, freckled cheeks flush while she walks away. 

Katya has never been more grateful for the small opening over the kitchen sink than she is now. She can see the dining room from it, and she’s got a good view of Trixie with her cousins excitedly talking her ear off.

“Katya,” Svetlana smiles, handing her daughter a plate as she begins to speak in Russian; well aware that Trixie could hear if not. “You love her?”

Katya chokes. Full on, spit catching in her throat, air struggling to get into her windpipes, wheezing, and coughing, kind of choking. 

“‘Scuse me?” Katya asks finally in Russian to match her mother, her cheeks pink from the coughing fit, along with nerves. 

“The girl,” her mom repeats, her smile still sweet. “Do you love Trixie?”

“God, mom, we’ve only been together for like, a month.” Katya groans, shaking her head as she began to dry the dishes.

“She’s real pretty. Like a Barbie.” 

“That’s her nickname,” She giggles, fondly listening to Trixie’s booming laughter from the dining room.

“You seem happy, Katya.” Svetlana notes genuinely, handing her the silverware they’d used during dinner.

“I am,” She replies softly, watching Trixie with a warm feeling in her chest.

_ Mental note to self...,  _ Katya thinks,  _ Call the bet off already. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! i am back, hopefully!  
> i've been incredibly slammed with work and school, but i plan to sit down over holiday break and completely finish this story, since theres not much left.  
> i hope youve all enjoyed this chapter and i promise to hopefully not take over a month to post the next one!! xo


End file.
